How They Came to Be
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. Fate works in strange ways, especially when it works with Sesshomaru. How was he to know that he would fall in love with a human woman when he collided with her during a run? He didn't. *rated M for language*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm pretty sure a lot of people remember this story, am I correct? Well, if you remember this you know that stigmafan123 discontinued it. And since this was done, I asked and was given _permission_ to adopt the story thus somewhat making it my own. The original plot belongs to stimafan123; I do not claim to own the original story. It will be pretty much the same for the first six chapters (which is the amount of chapters that were originally written) but will have a little of my flavour added to it thus giving it some of me and some of stigmafan123. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He growled as he rolled over in the bed, his golden eyes opening and burning from not being used to the darkness of the room. His long arm reached out and picked up the phone before placing it to his ear.<p>

"What?"

"Uhhh Mr. Takahashi, sorry to be calling you so early but there is a problem here at the office and we need you here,"  
>an employee quickly said through the receiver.<p>

"Problem as in," Sesshomaru asked as he sat up in the bed rubbing the palm of his hand against his eyes.

"It's too hard to explain but we need you here," the employee said.

_Great,_ Sesshomaru thought rolling his eyes in the darkness. "I'll be there in a few." Was all he said before he hung up and stood from the bed. Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was only 4:30. If it wasn't a dire problem at the office, he would commit murder to the person that called and woke him up so damn early.

Flipping on the lights, he walked over to his closet and pulled a suit from it, not even bothered with trying to match as he normally would. Throwing on the suit, he brushed his long hair back before grabbing his brief case and leaving the room.

Walking out of the house and locking it behind him, he entered one of his many cars and drove off to the office. With each passing second, one could see his eyes turning red in aggravation. He really wanted to be asleep and not dealing with some problem that probably wasn't even a real problem that his employees could have easily handled themselves. Yes, he definitely wanted to commit murder to someone, somewhere.

Pulling into the motor lobby of the office, he tossed his keys to the valet and walked to the elevator not even bothering to say good morning to the people he passed because it was _far_ from a good morning at the moment.

Riding the elevator up to the 26th floor, Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall of the shaft with his eyes closed. He could feel himself drifting in and out of sleep and had to mentally argue with himself to stay awake.

The ding of the bell grabbed his attention causing his eyes to snap open right as the doors parted revealing the hall that led to his office. Walking out of the shaft, he received a few 'Good morning Mr. Takahashi's' that he returned a growl to as he made his way to his office. When he arrived, he saw one of his workers standing there, a panicked look on his face.

"What seems to be the problem," Sesshomaru asked quirking a brow.

"Follow me and I'll show you." The employee said leading Sesshomaru to the problem.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru growled and pushed back from his desk, thoroughly annoyed. He had been in the office since five in the morning when he received a call from a frantic assistant, telling him that the plans for the shift in authority of one majour business he had purchased had been lost. So he had come in at <em>five a.m.<em> just to spend an hour looking and find that it was placed on his desk, right next to where his cup of coffee should have been, had his intern not been such a blithering idiot. He had lightened his mood fractionally by firing half a dozen of them and sending Jaken out to find more. The little toad demon had sighed when he closed the door, but had complied anyway. He believed this was the third time this year he had sent the toad out to find more employees. But it wasn't Sesshomaru's fault that they were incompetent fools.

He tilted back in his chair and glared up at the corner of the high ceilings in his office. Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly to the side. _Is that a spider?_

It definitely was a spider, a very black, very ugly, very _disgusting_, looking spider staring back at him.

_Shit. And it's huge._

Forgot to mention that it was huge.

He dug through his desk for a rubber band, and proceeded to shoot it at the small abomination until it fell to the ground. He smirked coldly, lifting his foot.

"I shall name you Naraku, after my disgusting business rival. Let your fate mirror his own." He squished the bug underfoot, content with the completion of his mundane task. His laptop binged, and he glared at the humming screen as if that would shut it up. His assistant had sent him an email that there was a scheduled meeting with Montan and Hitan, two brothers that owned Thunder Real Estate, for nine thirty. He glanced at the clock. It was only eight, so he might as well get out of this hell house for half an hour and run off some steam.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru changed into sweat pants and a white t-shirt and took his private elevator out of his building, taking off jogging. He settled into an easy pace, nothing vigorous, to the steady beat of the classical compositions coming out of his iPod. Sesshomaru looped through the trees and around the park, scoffing at the children that were shrieking loudly next to weary looking parents. <em>Disgusting child,<em> he remarked as a chubby little boy smeared chocolate ice cream across his shirt. He snorted, and glanced down at the illuminated screen to change the song…

…..And slammed headlong into a much smaller person than he.

An elbow inserted into his lower abdomen as the figure crashed into him, and he grabbed the person to steady them but to no avail. They both crashed to the ground in a tangle of MP3 headphones and limbs. Sesshomaru hissed as he felt the pavement scrape across his arm, tearing the flesh.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

He looked down at the person lying on his chest. A young woman was pushing herself up, her hips straddling his momentarily. She brushed a long strand of dark, wavy hair out of her face. Large, brown doe eyes blinked at him guiltily. A pop song drifted out of her headphones, and she knotted together long, pale fingers and blushed, seeing as how her hips were placed on his, and jumped up. She brushed her hands on her black running pants and offered him a helpful hand.

He conveniently ignored it, standing on his own. Her long-lashed eyes flickered to his arm, and she frowned.

"You're hurt." Her eyebrows puckered, showing she was upset, and Sesshomaru felt the oddest urge to smooth out the crinkled brow with his thumb.

He shook it off, cursing it. "I am fine. I am a youkai; it will heal within a few moments."

She shook her head stubbornly and clasped his hand, shocking him at the flood of warmth. She dragged him to the nearest park bench and sat down, pulling out a small cell phone-sized box that was hooked on her waist.

"Sit down," she ordered. He raised an eyebrow at her tone. Who was this woman that took such a demanding tone with he, the Great Sesshomaru?

She sat down next to him, and his eyes widened fractionally at what she pulled out of the box.

"You keep a first aid kit on you?" He asked incredulously. She glanced up at his tone and laughed. It was a soft, girlish giggle, and Sesshomaru found himself enjoying the sound of it immensely.

"Nope, nothing huge; just a few band-aids and some cream for cleaning cuts. Hey, don't give me that look!" She remarked when he gazed at her as if she had three heads. She laughed again, leaning closer so that the same strand she had just brushed away fell over her delicate shoulder again. He breathed in her soft scent, cherry blossoms and river-water and pine needles. It was a delicious smell, and the sweetness of it matched her fine, crème coloured skin and contrasting black hair.

"Okay, this might sting a little bit. You've been warned." She caught his eyes for a moment, and he found himself drowning in pools of chocolate brown. Sesshomaru frowned and mentally slapped himself before wiping all of the emotions from his face.

"This is completely unnecessary. I am a full-blooded inuyoukai; it will heal in a matter of, _ahhh._" He hissed slightly at the stinging sensation; his eyes momentarily turning red before reverting back to their golden colour.

The girl rolled her eyes and dug through the little aluminum tin. "Hello Kitty or Strawberry Shortcake?"

He frowned at her. "You don't carry normal tan ones?"

She smirked wryly. "Come on, that would be boring."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine. Hello Kitty."

She giggled again and applied the band-aid with soft hands. He brushed them with his experimentally when she pulled away, and a slight pink blush stained her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Standing up, he could see she was very much smaller than he. As a matter of fact, the top of her head just barely reached his collarbone. She stuck out a hand in greeting, smiling shyly. "Sorry for bumping into you. I'm Rin."<p>

He shook it, feeling slight warmth in his stomach when their skin met. Sesshomaru brushed it away, focusing on her face.

"Sesshomaru." He intoned.

Rin smiled warmly, small round lips parting to expose a perfect array of small, square white teeth. He growled to himself. _You've known her for all of five minutes and you're already obsessing over her teeth?_

But her lips looked so soft, innocent and untouchable…

He wondered what it would be like to kiss them.

Sesshomaru dispelled that thought, letting go of her hand. It fell back to her side, and he tried to focus on what she was saying.

"So, you're an inuyoukai? That's interesting; I've never met a full blooded inuyoukai before. A friend of mine is married to an inuhanyou, though, and another one is married to a full blooded wolf demon. Maybe you know them, her name is Ayame Kohataka."

_Kohataka…. Where have I heard that name before?_

It struck him. She was speaking of his friend Kouga's wife. Hn…That was odd. He spent a considerable amount of time with Kouga and his irritating wife, so why had he never heard of her before?

Could it be….. Could it be that she was the young woman that that godforsaken wolf demoness was constantly going on about?

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she is the mate of one of my close companions." He said, studying her features for a resemblance that was described.

Large brown eyes, long, curly black hair, small build, childish smile….. Slender build, delicate, elfin features, smooth waist, rounded hips, soft lips –

He mentally slapped himself again. Why was he having such a hard time holding a conversation with her? And why could he not focus on her words instead of her body for more than two minutes? How was it that he – THE Sesshomaru Takahashi; the successful multiBILLIONAIRE – was fantasizing about a woman? And not just any woman, a _human _woman for that matter; something in the world had definitely gone wrong.

Well, since she knew his friends so well, he now had an excuse to ask her to dinner.

Her face lit up at his past reply, and she smiled. "Really? That's great!"

Rin chewed her lower lip for a moment, and Sesshomaru swallowed forcefully and pried his eyes away.

"Ne, Sesshomaru, would you like to get some breakfast with me?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said smoothly, enjoying the flush that spread across her features. Sesshomaru followed her to a coffee shop around the corner as she talked.

They slid into seats, his eyes holding hers.

"So, Sesshomaru, what do you do?"

A very improper response formed in his mind, and he scolded himself. "What?"

"I mean, what line of work are you in?" She cocked her head to the side slightly and placed her head on her palms, elbows erect.

He sat back, molding himself into the seat. "I'm in real-estate and architecture. You?"

"Oh, I'm a teacher."

He really wished she hadn't said that. It opened a whole new chapter of fantasies in his mind. He ground his teeth and switched the topic.

"You said one of your close friends is married to an inuhanyou?"

She smiled absentmindedly and swirled a strand of hair around her long finger. Sesshomaru nearly sighed in relief when he saw it free of a ring.

"Her name is Kagome Takahashi, and her husband's Inuyasha."

He choked on his water. _No way in hell. She knows Inuyasha's miko?_

Rin looked slightly concerned at his reaction. "Do you know them, by chance?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As it stands, yes. Inuyasha is my half-brother."

Her eyes widened and she laughed. "That's a coincidence. And to think I've never met you before today. Inuyasha never mentioned having a brother….." She trailed off and blushed. "Sorry."

Rin snuck a glance at his long, silver hair and markings of demon nobility. She awed silently at how soft his hair looked, and wondered if it felt as soft.

Not seeing the way she was watching him, Sesshomaru gave a slight sigh but decided that it was convenient. She knew the close friends of his and even his brother and the human miko.

Rin drowned the glass of orange juice she had ordered and slid a twenty out of her pocket. She handed it to the waitress. "No change, please."

* * *

><p>The woman nodded and continued to drool over the gorgeous inuyoukai situated across from Rin. She made sure to give the waitress the stink-eye as she walked away. Rin hopped up, glancing down at the yellow watch on her wrist, which caught Sesshomaru's eye.<p>

"Bumblebees?" He asked, raising a silver eyebrow.

Rin flushed as they walked side-by-side out of the restaurant. "Yeah. My roommate gave it to me for my birthday last year. He's really fun, and despite his weirdness I love him."

Sesshomaru growled. _She loves him?_ "Your boyfriend?" He asked quirking a brow, trying with all his might to take out the venom in his voice.

Rin laughed and flashed him a mischievous look. "Nowhere near. He has a boyfriend of his own, actually."

Sesshomaru relaxed, looking around the street. It was growing crowded with the promise of morning traffic. Rin shifted her weight and sighed. She probably wouldn't see this man ever again.

"I should be getting home. I live pretty close by." She said.

He nodded. "I'll walk you."

She flushed. "Okay."

They walked in silence until Rin paused in front of a low apartment with a purple and white zebra print painted door. Seeing Sesshomaru's face, she explained, "My roommate. He's an artist." She pulled out a key and inserted it into the lock, turning it swiftly.

Rin stepped inside, and turned to face Sesshomaru hopefully. She bit her lower lip. "Will I see you again?" she blushed as the question popped out. She was being _way_ too forward.

Sesshomaru nodded easily. "As a matter of fact, would you join me this Monday for dinner? Around seven?"

A smile stretched across Rin's face. "Um, yeah! Definitely."

Sesshomaru nodded, and Rin leaned behind the doorway and scribbled something on a slip of paper. She handed him the small piece with the eleven digit number on it, and smiled. "It's my cell number. I guess I'll see you Monday."

He nodded mutely. "Hn." Sesshomaru turned and took off down the block, his mood quite improved since he had left the office.

Until he glanced down at his watch and saw his meeting was in fifteen minutes.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of had fun with this one. LOL, and I'll have another update for 'Blood Red Roses II' &amp; 'Roses from the Heart' for all my readers tomorrow; so review! Please and thank you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Rin smoothed the black, skin tight dress that hugged her small frame tightly and shot another very nervous, very excited glance at the large, Jakotsu-made clock on the wall.

_Six forty five. Just fifteen more minutes; then comes your second date with Sesshomaru._

Her heartbeat leaped in anticipation. Ah, yes, the long awaited second night out with the man she toppled while jogging. She blushed at the memory; she had done nothing but talk after she met him in the park. But she _would_ be perfect this time, Kami help her, and she would prove that she was not a babbling, insignificant klutz. Well, at least she didn't seem that way on their first date… did she?

_Ano, I don't think he thought that of me in the first place…._ Well, she reasoned, if he'd thought so then why did he ask her out? He _was_ Sesshomaru Takahashi, after all.

Personally, before she'd met him she'd only once or twice heard his name on the news. Yhadda yhadda, famous business man, ruthless, intimidating… _Come now, he doesn't seem all _that_ bad. _Rin internally railed on the TV news reporters that called him Satan's advocate in the first place, and pivoted slightly to view herself from a different angle. _Really, News Casters really do exaggerate._

Someone knocked on her door, _"Rinnn-Rinnnn!"_ Jakotsu sang, "When are you going to let me see you in your dress, hon? I'm not getting any younger and Botox isn't getting cheaper!"

Rin giggled, "Come on in, Jak!"

He strode into the room and tipped down the edges of his pink, bedazzled ray bans. Placing a hand on one leather-clad hip, he whistled then smiled at her. She looked great and any male within a hundred meters of her was going to drop dead whne they saw the fit she was wearing.

"Sweetie pie, you are a vision!" He made a camera with his fingertips and demanded, "Pose!"

Rin laughed and poked his stomach so he squealed like a ten year old girl, "Shit! Rin, you know I'm spazzadastically ticklish!"

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Photographer. Shall I pose for the paparazzi?"

"Immediately honey!"

Rin bit back a grin and struck a beach-model-bikini pose with one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her head pushing up the bouncy curls that was her hair. Jakotsu giggled and crossed the room, flopping into a comfy position on her bed.

"Hey!" Rin scolded. "You'll get my sheets wrinkly!"

He rolled his eyes, "Come on over here and I'll show you how to _really _get them wrinkly. So, when is Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome showing up to take my little girl away from me? You know I'll have to approve of him first!"

Rin rolled her eyes, mimicking the drawling, high pitched tone of a young girl, "Yes, Daddy, he'll be here at seven."

"Ooh la-la. And are you heading to some fantastic, romantic location?"

She blushed, "I actually don't know, Jak. By the way, what kind of father says that to his daughter, Jakotsu?"

"The kind that is totally attracted to mysterious, sexy men. Continue."

"Well, I know he's a big corporate businessman, so I think a dress is on the safe side."

"Hmm? A businessman, you say? Oh, that's rich," Jakotsu grinned. "So you'll be like the sexy secretary?"

"NO! JAK!" Rin squealed; her face turning a cherry red from embarrassment. She knew exactly what he meant by that.

"And, pray tell, who is this extravagant, incredibly attractive demon businessman?"

Rin bit her lower lip, "His name's Sesshomaru."

Jakotsu bolted upright, "SESSHOMARU? AS IN _SESSHOMARU TAKAHASHI_?"

Rin shrank back at the exuberant expression on his face, "Yeah. Um, Jak, you're turning orange. Like, _really_ orange."

"OHMIGOD YOU'RE DATING SESSHOMARU TAKAHASHI! Rin, he's like Japan's hottest bachelor! Super rich, super hot, and soooo exclusive! Eeeek!"

"Jak! Breathe!"

"EEEEEEEE!"

"Breathe"

*sigh*

Rin laughed at how closely related to a ten year old girl her best friend sounded.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang downstairs, and Jakotsu was off the bed and down the stairs before Rin turned towards her door. She gulped and ran after him.<p>

At the doorway, Sesshomaru was greeted by a very flamboyantly dressed man that terrified him at first sight.

"Well hey there hot stuff!" Jakotsu smiled. "_You_ must be Rinny's hot date for the evening!"

Sesshomaru took a step back. _What the fuck?_

"Well, Hon, my name's Jakotsu! But _you,_ being the yummy cookie you are, can call me Jak."

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru said quirking a brow.

"I love sexy men such as yourself," Jakotsu said moving to the side and letting him in. "C'mon inside hot stuff."

Sesshomaru's stomach turned and he felt himself turning green. This man was hitting on him and that made Sesshomaru feel VERY uncomfortable.

He stepped in, cautiously and took a seat on the loud couch that was centered in the living room. _His act of decorating I assume._

Sesshomaru jumped slightly when he felt something plop down beside him. Turning his head, he looked to see Jakotsu sitting there, lust filling his eyes. Sesshomaru shrunk back a little.

"So, what are your intentions with my little Rin," Jakotsu asked leaning awfully close to him. Sesshomaru could feel the body heat radiating from the creepy guy onto his shoulder and side.

_She had better hurry before I bale out of here, _he thought.

"C'mon sugar pie, you can tell me." Jakotsu said leaning even closer to him.

"Jakotsu!" Rin's voice whined.

Jakotsu saved Sesshomaru the horror of answering by turning to the stairwell where Rin stood with her hands on her hips. Jakotsu backed off, saving Sesshomaru the trouble of answering him. Sesshomaru took this chance to quickly stand and make his way over to the door. Rin walked down the rest of the stairs then past Jakotsu giving him a scolding look. Jakotsu smiled back as he made his way to the stairs that led to his bedroom.

"Hi, Sesshomaru, it's good to see you!" Rin said walking over to him. Sesshomaru looked down at her, mouth partially opened.

His eyes widened at her appearance. The body-hugging dress she was wearing made his mouth water, and her long, dark tresses - tied up in a loose ponytail the last time they'd met - trailed down her back in bouncy curls. He realized he was ogling at her a second too late, and swallowed.

"Rin, you look marvelous."

She coloured nicely, and Sesshomaru bit his tongue, "Thanks. So I guess we should get go–"

"_Oh, Sesshomaru!" _Jakotsu called from the stairs, "Take good care of my dear Rinny! And sweetie, if you ever get lonely, I'm right here as well!" He winked at Sesshomaru.

He refrained from rolling his eyes and offered Rin his arm. She took it and nudged the door closed with her foot, giving Jakotsu a good-bye smile over her shoulder. Sesshomaru opened up the passenger door of a sleek black Mercedes for her, ushering her in.

* * *

><p>While he went around the car, Rin took advantage of the opportunity to stare at him. His long silver hair was tied into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, a few strands flying free in the light breeze. He was dressed impeccably in a dark suit with a crisp white shirt and a navy blue tie. His gold Roland watch looked new and expensive. <em>Dear Kami, he looks like a greek god, not a man. <em>She mulled over his unreal attractive body, blushing at some of the images her mind conjured.

Then Rin gulped._ The dress was definitely a good idea._

"So, Rin," he began, sliding in, "I take it that was your roommate 'The artist'."

Rin giggled, "Yeah, sorry if he made you uncomfortable, he's a hopeless flirt."

"Ah, I see. Have you two lived together long?"

"Hai. He and I moved in together during college –we wanted to avoid staying in those stinky little dorm rooms. I've known him since I was fourteen. What about you? Are you staying with anybody?"

Sesshomaru scoffed at the thought. "No, I have a flat in here in Tokyo."

"Ah," Rin blushed at how stupid that comment was. _Really, Rin? _"So, Inuyasha is your half brother?" _Hmm, can too much blushing cause permanent discolouration?_

"Yes, so it seems. I was quite surprised when I learned you knew him, as well as Kouga."

She laughed, "Well, I've never really met Inuyasha; he's always working when I'm at Kagome's. And Ayame and I don't see each other as much as Kagome and I do, so I haven't gotten the chance to meet Kouga yet."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, sounding thoughtful. _How does a complete stranger walk – well, run really – into my life and know all my closer acquaintances? Well, Kami, I guess coincidences do exist. That screws my sixth grade teacher's logic._

Rin giggled at his expression, and his eyebrow quirked. _What does she find funny? _

_He looks a lot like a confused puppy when his eyebrow quirks like that! Hee hee, I wonder if he has a fondness for red squeaky balls. Nah, probably not._

"May I ask what amuses you so?"

Rin bit her lower lip, grinning, " I was just thinking how much you look like a confused doggie when your eyebrow rises. I know that's because you're a Inuyoukai and all, but still!"

He blinked. Under normal circumstances he would have been insulted, but he found Rin's apparent infatuation with dogs so incredibly funny. He almost laughed.

_Holy shit, is she a witch or something? _Sesshomaru shifted in his seat and glanced at her sideways.

_I don't think so, but still…making me laugh like a child…_

"Is that so?" he said.

She smiled at him, and he smoothly pulled into a parking space outside of a restaurant that made Rin gasp.

_It looks like a freaking palace!_ She exclaimed. It was true; the restaurant was made of cobblestone with arches and medieval windows, though not in a gaudy way. She exhaled in a large gust, admiring how gorgeous it looked.

Sesshomaru watched her eyes light up; feeling quite pleased with himself, and led her through the large, wrought iron gates.

"Takahashi, 2," he told the bored-looking hostess.

"Certainly," Rin noticed as the hostess eyed Sesshomaru for a moment. _Jesus, that's the second time._ She recalled the waitress at the diner. Did every female that saw Sesshomaru immediately fall for him?

_That'd be a good bet_, she thought grimly. She banished that thought from her mind, absolutely determined to stay positive and happy. She was on a date with most, possibly the hottest man in Japan.

They slid into a table made of oak wood with a slab of crystal on top, and a maitre'de dressed in a tailored suit and coat with a ridiculous mustache that made Rin suppress a giggle offered Sesshomaru and Rin a bottle of wine.

"Cognac, 1970," he drawled, "One of our finest."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, that'd be fine."

Rin, by this point in time, had no idea whatsoever what to say or to do. She had never, in her whole lifetime, been to this high scale of a restaurant. In fact, she'd only been out to a restaurant about four times.

Sesshomaru brought this up as they ate.

"You seem quite taken," he commented.

She blushed, "Oh, yes! Well, it' so _pretty_, and I've never been somewhere so... _perfect_ before."

Sesshomaru found that hard to believe. She held herself with the grace and poise that even noble human women lacked, and he couldn't be the first demon that had set his eye on her.

"Your parent's never took you?" he asked.

She looked down at the table, suddenly very interested in the reflections the crystal was throwing off.

"They, err, they died when I was younger," she confessed. She nibbled her lower lip and glanced up at his beautiful face from under her long lashes.

_Shit._

"My condolences," Sesshomaru said. Crap. He had opened up the tragedy and loss chapter of her life, on the_ second date_. And she looked so sad that it made him sad. _Someone so pure, so sweet; shouldn't have to deal with such pain._

And, if possible, the situation got worse at that exact moment.

"Sesshy?"

Both his and Rin's heads lifted at the high-pitched, girly voice. At the end of their table stood a demoness with gaudy white feathers poking out of her hair, a bright pink kimono, and creepy eyes the same color of an albino rats.

_Holy fuck, Kami, if you exist, please let this be a bad dream. No way in hell can this really be happening, _Sesshomaru thought.

"Sesshy! It really is you!" the woman squealed, "Oh Shomaru, I've missed you _so_ much!"

"Kaugra," he greeted. How can it be that this lunatic was still obsessed with him? He turned to Rin, "Rin, this is the daughter of a close friend of my father's, Kaugra. Kaugra, this is Rin."

"Hello, how do you d-" The cold glare Kaugra cut her off with was enough to give Rin nightmares.

"And who are _you?_" she snarled, "What are you doing here with _my _Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched in agitation. She was starting again.

"_Kaugra_, that is enough," Sesshomaru snarled. Crap, Rin looked near terrified.

"I-I' Rin stuttered. _Shit, is this his girlfriend? He has a girlfriend? Not cool!_

She glanced at Sesshomaru, her eyebrows pushing together.

Kaugra launched herself onto Sesshomaru's lap, wailing: "I knew you were cheating on me! Why, Sesshy, why!"

Sesshomaru was just about ready to rip this delusional woman's throat out.

"Kaugra," he hissed, "I am not dating you, nor have I ever been. Please cease this incessant obsession of delusions you have."

Kaugra ignored him and turned on Rin instead, "You little slut! It's your entire fault that my Sesshy dear denies loving me!" she screeched.

Rin bit her lower lip. That was the first time she had ever been called a slut in her life. It made her sad. _No, Rin. You are __**not **__going to cry. You are going to leave the restaurant with whatever dignity you have left._

She bowed her head, "Gomenasaii," she mumbled. Rin slid out of the booth, avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes. To her absolute horror, he said nothing as she ran out the door as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Rin speed-walked down the street; her heels clip clopping against the pavement, eagerly wanting to get as far away as possible from that horrid restaurant – and the man that was in it. To think she had been so stupid to go out with him in the first place.<p>

_He was too good to be true. Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow,_ she thought sadly. Well, there was a perfectly good evening, ruined. Maybe she would go get some ice cream. Yeah, that would cheer her up.

But as Rin walked to a stand, she only felt herself getting more and more depressed.

_Humph,_ she thought,_ I'm sad. I don't like being sad._

A hand rested on her shoulder, and she whipped around. Sesshomaru was standing behind her, looking incredibly pissed off.

"Rin, I apologize sincerely for that encounter," he said in a low voice.

Rin swallowed and tried to force a smile, "No, it's fine. I'm just going to head home. You're girlfriend seems like a really, um, devoted person," She supplied lamely. A blush burned her cheeks.

_Do you realize how stupid that sounds, Rin?_ She scolded herself.

Sesshomaru sighed, more of a hiss, really, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Kaugra is most definitely not my girlfriend. She has deluded herself into that belief, I assure you, not once in my life have I looked at her as more than a nuisance."

Rin felt her spirits lift. _Is that true? _She wondered, " Sesshomaru-san…."

"You needn't address me with such an honourific," he coaxed, "Kaugra is nothing more than a bothersome acquaintance," he could see her beginning to soften, and jumped at the chance.

He took a step closer, so there was little space left between them, "Truly, Rin," he whispered, "I would be very pleased if you forgave me for this incident."

Rin's eyes widened at his closeness. _Am I blushing? Yep, that's blushing alright. Ah, crap, I hope he can't hear how fast my heart is beating. Gosh, he is soooo handsome. Kami._

Sesshomaru leaned down to her height. Rin steadied herself and parted her lips slightly.

Then, Sesshomaru watched as she turned a faint green color and clapped a hand over her mouth. Rin's cheeks puffed up, and she rushed to the trash can nearby and vomited.

_Talk about ruining the mood,_ he thought sourly. Part of him was annoyed, and the other part worried. He decided to go with the latter feeling.

"Rin? Are you alright?" he inquired.

She took a step back, clutching her stomach, "I-I don't know."

He shrugged out of his coat jacket and draped it over her shoulders, "Do you need to be taken to a doctor?"

In response, she darted back to the trashcan.

Rin sat uncomfortably on the cold metal examining table and avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes in the doctor's office.

"I'm so sorry," she squeaked, She put her face in her hands, absolutely mortified.

"Despite this being far from my ideal date, I was quite enjoying things before Kaugra came along," he remarked.

Rin blushed, and the doctor stepped through the doorway.

"Ma'am, we have confirmed that this was a mild case of food poisoning. What have you eaten recently?"

"I had fish at a restaurant about an hour ago."

The doctor smiled dryly, "This case _is_ severe enough to sue for, but nothing you'll have to worry about for longer than, say, two days. I suggest you take off work and try to avoid eating anything solid or sugary."

"Hai, Thank you."

The doctor bowed, his shiny bald spot gleaming in the light, and stepped out.

Rin slid off the table carefully. Sesshomaru stood, and, crossed the length between them in three long strides.

"Rin, since tonight was obviously not the perfect experience for you nor I, I would like to make it up to you. Would you like to join me on Saturday afternoon? I'll be touring a newly opened Botanical Garden in one of the museums in Fukishima."

Rin's mouth nearly dropped. She could not believe, after all the hell she'd out him through this evening that he wanted to take her out for a third date. The gods must be favoring her today.

"Yes, I would love to, Sesshomaru."

He smirked and took her hand, leading her out of the hospital to his car. When they pulled up at her apartment, Sesshomaru leaned over.

His hot breath tickled her face. Then, with just the lightest of touches, he brushed his lips over her cheek. Rin wanted to turn her face and kiss him, but she was pretty sure she would have puke-breath. And that was _so_ not sexy.

"Goodnight, Rin. I will see you Saturday," he said. Rin giggled, slipping out of the car. Sesshomaru watched her hips sway slightly as she walked up to her front door and let herself in.

Jakotsu looked up lazily from the Disney movie he was watching on the couch. "So how'd it go, babe?"

Rin sighed. "It's a long story."

"I want all the juicy details," Jakotsu said sitting up.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Jolie: _I'm one of your favourite authours? How sweet! Thanks love. I really appreciate that. Glad that you're enjoying the story so much._

* * *

><p><strong>So, I finished this before I finished 'Blood Red Roses II' and 'Roses from the Heart'. Those two will be updated tomorrow and there a possibility that you all will get an update for 'Stronger' as well so be watching for those. And so, review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll all wrapped up in my snuggie. I have two more updates coming for you guys really, really soon; especially for 'Stronger'. I know you guys were wondering when I was going to start that. But anyways, I have a poll. Go to my profile and choose which project you want me to start after I finish off 'Blood Red Roses II' and 'Roses from the Heart'. And so with that said, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A warm breeze blew through the opened classroom window as Rin surveyed her children contently. All the kids were working together perfectly, three weeks into the new school term and she had yet to have a single problem with any of the students. She was quite pleased with herself.<p>

In the back of the room, both splayed out on their bellies, Jiro and Akko debated whether seahorses could be purple and green. Kimi shyly offered Yuuki a cookie from her lunchbox, and Yamata and Hanukah had their heads bent as they wrote down the names of the various animals that were being coloured. All was well.

Rin stood up in front of the class. "All right everyone, I want you to finish coloring in the picture of the animal you were given with your buddies! After you're done colouring, you'll all have a chance to show the class what you've done."

"Hai!" Came the chorus of happy responses.

Rin turned back to her desk, straightening up all the files that littered the oak table when she felt a little tugging on the back of her pencil skirt. Looking down, she noticed Hachiro standing at her feet, looking up at her shyly.

Rin smiled and squatted down to his level. "Hai, Hachiro?"

He blushed and held out a red rose to Rin, his big eyes nestled on the corner of the room.

"Oh! It's so pretty! Is it for me?" She asked, surprised.

He nodded; a small smile lighting up his face.

Rin graciously accepted the flower, pressing it to her mouth and inhaling deeply. "Thank you! I'll put this in some water right on my desk, Hachiro! That was so sweet of you."

He met her eyes and broke into a large grin. "You're welcome, Miss Rin." He said shyly. He turned around and ran back to his buddy, who high-fived him as he sat back down.

Rin smiled. All of the kids in her class were absolutely adorable, not to mention so sweet and well-behaved. She had truly found her calling.

She set the rose in a vase on her desk like she promised she would, and checked the timer. "Time's up! Now you all get to present your beautiful artwork with the description of your animal. First will be Kota and Emi."

As the two little girls shuffled to the front of the room, all of the student's focus on them was lost when a tall, silver-haired man stepped into the classroom.

Sesshomaru surveyed the mass around him with quick amber eyes. Half of the students looked curious, and the other half looked terrified at the prospect of a stranger coming in.

Rin, who was bent over a little booklet to keep track of all of their grades, didn't notice Sesshomaru's entrance until the classroom grew uncharacteristically quiet. Glancing up, she noticed Sesshomaru standing in the corner. She smiled.

"Class, say hello to Mr. Takahashi," She told her students. They turned to Sesshomaru, now with one eyebrow risen in humour, and mumbled hellos with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

He resisted snorting and crossed the room to Rin's desk, lowering his eyes to her level with dark interest. Rin gulped. "Everyone, you're allowed five minutes of free time while I talk to Mr. Takahashi! If you're not done with your animal, then you can finish it before you go."

The buzz of voices started back up again, and the children were instantly more interested in the toys around the room than the stranger who was speaking with their teacher.

"Hi." Rin murmured looking up into his eyes. Ah, so pretty. "What are you doing here?"

In response, Sesshomaru gave her an unintentionally seductive smile and slid a very familiar looking pink cell phone out of his pocket.

At the sight of it, Rin squealed. "I thought I had lost it! Where was it? Oh, thank you, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru dropped the phone into Rin's cupped palms. "It seemed to have fallen out of your bag when you got in my car the other night. Jakotsu has been calling you every other minute, so it was quite easy to find."

Rin blushed and gave him a smile, cradling the small, out of date phone to her chest.

Sesshomaru looked away, because his yokai was much too enthusiastically noting the length of the neckline.

The phone buzzed again, playing a catchy show tune. "Go, Grease Lightnin' you're burnin' up the quarter mile, Grease Lightnin, Go Grease Lightnin!"

She glanced down at it and switched the volume to silent, slipping it onto her desk.

"Well, thank you so much, again." She said.

"Not a problem at all, Rin." He whispered. He leaned down and brushed his lips along her jaw, pausing to cock his head when he saw a fresh red rose in a small vase on her desk.

Sesshomaru growled. _I have competition, do I? I will personally make sure to crush that man's hopes of ever getting Rin_. "Who gave you that?" He asked, using his chin to indicate the rose.

Rin laughed. "Hachiro did."

"Hachiro?"

"The one playing with a fire engine." She informed, grinning.

Sesshomaru relaxed slightly, and turned back to Rin. "Will I still be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks so much for inviting me, by the way."

"Miss Rin!"

Sesshomaru twitched at the whiny voice that interrupted them, but Rin's face shifted slightly to worry. She stepped past Sesshomaru and knelt down to where a little girl was crying and clutching her finger.

"Oh no, Etsuko, what happened to your finger?" She held it up; examining a cut that even Sesshomaru – with his enhanced demonic sight – had to squint to see.

"I gotta paper cut, Miss Rin!"

"Well, we'll fix you up in no time!" Rin grabbed a small packet from the side of her desk and pulled out a single band-aid, wrapping it around the girl's finger. She sat back and have the little girl an encouraging smile, all the while unaware of the fact that Sesshomaru as watching her.

He could have cared less about the child, but it was Rin's compassion that interested him. She looked as focused and committed as if she was taking her SATs back in High School. There was a little crease between her eyebrows, and her lip puckered so that only Kami knew how appealing she looked. And her scent...how had he overlooked that before?

She smelled like vanilla and rainwater and white roses. And that description didn't do the scent's flavour justice.

Sesshomaru was still reveling in the way her scent made his mouth water when Rin stood back up and offered him a small smile. "Sorry about that."

He nodded, licking his lips. "I suppose I should let you get on with your class," His expression was amused as he took in the organized chaos around him once more.

"Oh. Right." Rin tried not to be too disappointed that he was leaving. _You have a job, you know._ She scolded herself.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger there a fraction longer than normal, and then abruptly stood and gracefully strode out of the classroom, looking quite pleased with himself.

Rin, red-faced and noticing all the children who were staring at their teacher, summoned a smile and proceeded with the class. Jiro raised his hand.

"Yes, Jiro?"

"Is that man your boyfriend?"

_Oh great,_ Rin thought looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked out of the school and down the street, marveling at the time he had wasted, and the fact that he had actually enjoyed doing it. He knew that their date was tomorrow, and that another twenty four hours without her phone wouldn't be the end of Rin. But he also knew that he wanted to see her face again, hear her excited voice. Memory alone was driving him crazy, he wanted the real thing.<p>

Stepping into the vehicle, he started it then drove away back to his office.

_Careful. Or you'll never work another full day in your life._

He snorted. Yes, Rin was utterly delectable and distracting, but he wouldn't let one appealing human get in the way of him building his own corporate empire.

Striding back into his building, he ran into his father.

Touga did a double take when he saw his son. He raised a hand up and scratched his head. "Son, are you alright?"

Sesshomaru cocked his head, slightly thrown off at his father's appearance in his workplace. "What reason would I have to not be?"

Maybe he hit his head. That would explain it."I could've sworn you were actually _smiling_, standing outside in the middle of September. Do you have a concussion?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Of course not. Why are you here", he asked, annoyed.

Touga raised his hands innocently. "Just checking up on my eldest son; is it such a sin for a father to do so?"

"I am fine; if your business here is done, please leave." Sesshomaru barked at the elder inu.

"Alright."

Touga chuckled; shaking his head as he walked out of the building, and Sesshomaru sighed. Ever since he had married that infantile human woman, Sesshomaru was sure his father was heading down the path to insanity.

_I'm headed the same way if this keeps up,_ he checked himself as he walked to the elevator.

Well, that's his thought, pressing the up button on his elevator repeatedly.

* * *

><p>He adjusted his silk tie and looked over himself in the mirror.<p>

His reflection was impeccable, _as always_, he thought with a smirk.

Sesshomaru's Blackberry buzzed for the thousandth time in his pants pocket, and he ignored his assistant Jaken's constant emails. He would deal with the annoying little imp later.

Locking, the door of his penthouse behind him, he strode out into the parking lot and started up his car.

Ten minutes later, he was perfectly on time, despite the absolute morons who had created a hellish traffic jam. Sesshomaru strode up to Rin's door, and the wood disappeared the second before he knocked.

A very flushed Rin stood in the doorway, clad in skinny jeans that encased her long legs and a ruffled red blouse. Her eyes were wide and frantic, and she looked half exuberant and half happy.

Sesshomaru cocked his head. "Rin? Are you alright?"

She nodded distractedly and ran a hand through her long hair, fingering the jeweled butterfly that pinned her bangs to the side. Sesshomaru trained his eyes on the pin, because it was all he could do to not ravish her incredibly distracting body with his gaze.

"Yeah. Just a little crazy. You can come in; I'll only be a second." She said quickly.

Sesshomaru stepped inside, and Rin darted off. He noticed more scents in the house, different ones. There was Jakotsu, of course, and then another human man. Under that was...A dog?

He sniffed again, but it wasn't needed. Rin flitted through the room again, this time chasing a small ball of black fur that stumbled across the smooth wood. In its mouth was a violently vibrating object.

"No, puppy, give it back to Rinny." She whined hopefully. The puppy drooled in excitement, and then noticed Sesshomaru.

And the small ball of fur and spit launched itself at him.

Sesshomaru, who was too busy watching Rin, did not see the pup until it was on top of him. Sesshomaru was knocked to his bottom, and Rin skidded to a stop.

Her big brown eyes took in the scene in front of her, and then Rin fell to her knees beside Sesshomaru, laughing.

"Rin, where did this dog come from?" Sesshomaru asked, annoyed with the drooling animal on his chest.

Rin stifled a giggle, " I found it roaming around the streets and thought that I would take care of it until we could find a home for it. I'm a sucker for dogs."

_Pun totally intended, _Sesshomaru thought as he sighed. Of course she would. It seemed that Rin's immediate response to something or someone that needed help was to take them under her wing.

"Very well. What is in its mouth?"

"My cell phone."

To prove her point, the puppy's whole head buzzed as the phone vibrated between his jaws.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself; he let out a small, amused chuckle. The puppy looked at him, and then Rin. It dropped the phone on Sesshomaru's chest and ran off.

Sesshomaru sat up, still chuckling, and put one hand under Rin's chin. His fingers caressed her cheekbones and jaw, and came to rest right at the point of her chin, where they lifted it upwards slightly.

"You amuse me." He whispered. Sesshomaru took in her flushed face, her slightly parted, waiting lips. Her scent was full of anxiety and desire, driving his demon mad.

_I can't take it anymore_. He cursed silently. But, surprising him thoroughly, Rin beat him to the punch. She leaned down and caught his lips in hers, kissing him enthusiastically.

Sesshomaru was frozen for a moment, shocked. Then heat flooded his body, and he responded to her. One of his hands twisted in her long black hair, dragging her closer to him. She exhaled deeply, sinking into his arms.

Sesshomaru purred as she trailed her fingers down his spine. Her tongue entangled with his, her pulse beating frantically.

"Ses-sho-maru," she whispered. Rin caught his lower lip between hers and gave it a gentle tug. Sesshomaru growled.

When they pulled away, Rin gasping for air, Sesshomaru stroked her face.

Rin shuddered. Her face was flushed, her eyes wide and sparkling. She examined the god of a man in front of her, and breathed out.

_Now that was a kiss_, she thought contently as stared into his liquid gold pools.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" A very familiar voice broke through the silent living room.

Both heads snapped towards the stair case to see Jakotsu and some other male standing there; equally colourful to Jakotsu.

"Oi," Rin said as her head dropped in embarrassment. Sesshomaru just stared at the couple that watched them, eyebrow twitching.

_Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to go insane,_ Sesshomaru thought; eyebrow still twitching rapidly.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Jolie: _Thank you sweet heart, I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

Kaneko: _Thank you ma love. I really appreciate it._

* * *

><p><strong>Remember loves, there is a poll so vote so I know which one to start planning out and which ones will have to wait a little longer.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_I like riddles, riddles are awesome and I'm feeling a bit generous so I'll make you all a wager. If you can answer this riddle, I'll write a special one-shot for you. A rooster climbs on top of the barn house and lays an egg. Which side will the egg land on, the farmers or the neighbours? The people that answer this correctly will have a special one-shot dedicated to them… by Tuesday._

* * *

><p>Rin dragged Jakotsu down another aisle stocked full of various cooking needs. "C'mon, Jak! I need to get everything ready!" She whined, clutching his hand in hers.<p>

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "Hon, would you mind telling me why you are freaking out to the point of no return? I can tell you right now, Saturday movie night will not be nearly as much fun if you're stuck in a nuthouse."

She ignored him and darted over to the condiments section, a frantic glint in her eyes. Jakotsu raised his eyebrows as she weighed the two tubs of whipped cream in her hands, looking torn.

_Low fat or Original? Eeehhhhh..._

"Jak? Whaddya think, low fat or the original type?" She raised them for his inspection.

Jakotsu flicked each can, listening to the metallic ping they both made. His eyebrows creased.

"Um, Jakotsu, what are you doing?" Rin asked, slightly concerned.

He leveled a serious look at Rin."What does it look like I'm doing? I'm checking for elves!"

Rin's doe eyes closed and opened once. Twice. She slapped a hand over her grinning mouth to attempt to quiet the insane bought of giggles. "W-what?" she snorted. "Why are you checking for...elves?"

He frowned. "I read a book, and there was this really creepy scene where a chick was opening whipped cream to put on her ice cream, and a little insane elf popped out of the can and attacked her!"

"Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get this book?"

"Hmmm…" He took a swig of his latte and offered the Styrofoam cup to her. "I dunno."

Rin smiled, grabbing his arm and tossing the container of low-fat whipped cream into the shopping basket slung over his arm. "C'mon, let's go check for elves in the spaghetti aisle."

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Rin and Jakotsu were clustered inside their small, lavender and orange kitchen (painted by Rin and Jakotsu themselves) surrounded by an army of crinkling, ugly brown plastic bags. Rin wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and turned to Jakotsu for help. He was flipping through a cookbook, fingering the edges of his apron, which was polka-dotted pink and black with black ruffles around the neck and pockets, "Uh, Rin?"<p>

"What is it?"

"What do you want me to do with this shitload of things I have never before seen in my life?"

"Come now," she chided. Rin whipped out a thick chunk of broccoli, waving it under his nose."You've never seen this before?"

Jakotsu squealed and jumped backwards. "Eww, broccoli!"

Rin lowered it, seeing potential in this new weapon of hers. Her eyes gleamed evilly.

"Rin, I don't like the look your eyes have." Jakotsu said nervously.

"Mm, broccoli, right? SO GOOD, ISN'T IT?" She launched at him, broccoli outstretched.

He screamed like an eleven year old girl who just heard the Jonas Brothers had died, and leaped sideways to avoid her clutches.

"Rin! PUT IT BACK!"

"BROCCOLI, SO YUMMY!"

"Rin, no! Put it away!"

"NEVER!"

Jakotsu ran around in circles, screaming. Rin slid to a stop, laughing furiously.

"Oh, Jak, I'm sorry," she choked, wiping her eyes.

He shot her a dirty look. "I hate broccoli! It tastes like dog shit dipped in goat piss!"

She stifled a giggle, and tossed the broccoli aside. "I wonder how you would know what that tastes like, but I'm not going to ask. Fine. I'll chop all the vegetables; you put the pasta on to boil."

* * *

><p>She turned her back to him, smiling as she pulled two red sweet peppers on the cutting board. Rin fell into the steady, easy habit of chopping and dicing that had become a talent for her in so many years of cooking for herself.<p>

Her peace was shattered when Jakotsu screamed.

"OMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGOD!" he yelled. "EEP!"

Rin whirled around, the large knife still in her hands. "Jakotsu? What's wrong?"

His face had gone white, and he was shivering. Raising on shaky finger, he pointed at a large, moving brown spot on the wall. A very large brown dot. A very large brown dot that was the freakin' size of a freakin' Tarantula!

Rin froze, petrified. On the wall was a huge, brown spider, right next to the doorway.

"KILL IT!" Jakotsu whisper-shouted, like if he spoke too loud it would come after him. _"Spiderrsssssss."_

Rin looked around desperately for something to squash it with, and the gleam of light off of the knife in her hands caught her eye.

Without pausing, she hurtled the enormous, sharp knife at the wall at the same exact moment Sesshomaru stepped through the doorway.

The knife whizzed past him, clipping the edge of his long silver hair as it struck the spider, dead on, and stayed embedded in the wall. A few thin strands of silver hair fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru froze his amber eyes wide with shock. His gaze traveled from the knife, to Rin, and to the ends of his hair.

Rin stood, ashen-faced, in the center of the kitchen.

All was silent for about six seconds.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jakotsu and Rin shouted at the same time. Rin rushed forward, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand.

"Are you okay? Oh my god, I nearly impaled my boyfriend with a kitchen knife!" She wailed.

Sesshomaru looked warily at the knife, and down at Rin, who was on the edge of being hysterical.

"Do I remember you telling me of a hatred of spiders?" he asked.

She tried to smile halfheartedly, still shaken, "Um, yeah."

He leaned down to kiss her, "Very well, impressive aim."

* * *

><p>Both Rin and Sesshomaru sat in their chairs, shoulders hunched, with looks of intense concentration on their faces. Sesshomaru growled; sweat beading up on his forehead. He had no idea when it had to come to this, to the point where he, Sesshomaru Takahashi, was grappling for a solution. Sweat droplets glistened on his silver brow, evidence of his growing aggravation.<p>

Rin moved the player forward. "Checkmate," she announced smugly.

Sesshomaru sighed, sitting back in his chair. They were currently gathered in her living room, the game spread out across her coffee table while the scent of cooking pasta wafted out of the other room. Jakotsu had long since stepped out, with a knowing look at Rin and a flirtatious wink at Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled at his expression. "Now I know for sure you didn't let me beat you."

He leaned back, his eyebrows raised. Rin giggled. He looked like a god, lounging on her couch; his arms spread luxuriously around him. A new thought surfaced in Rin's mind.

She wanted to kiss him. Right _damn_ now.

Rin pushed herself off the ground and joined him on the couch, sliding down beside him. He looked half amused, not moving away even a fraction as the old piece of furniture sagged under their combined weight, gravity pulling her towards him.

Sesshomaru combed through her dark tresses with his fingertips, leaning down so his cool breath caressed the tip of her nose. "Riiiinnnn," he growled, "I want my revenge."

Rin's heart rate increased considerably at the way he was looking at her.

Her hands moved on their own accord, and reached up to entangle themselves in his long, soft, silver hair. She threaded her fingers through it, feeling the cool silky complexion slip and slide across her hands like silk threads.

He leaned in further, his lips mere millimeters from hers. Rin bit back a smile.

As Sesshomaru prepared himself to kiss her, Rin ducked under his arms and scrambled behind him, up on the edge of the couch. Sesshomaru stared at the spot where she had just been, and registered her legs wrapping around his waist backwards and her nimble hands gathering up his hair.

"It's so pretty!" She squealed.

He rolled his eyes, though she couldn't see it. Honestly, who would've thought that the one to distract Rin from kissing him would be none other than his precious silver locks? Sesshomaru felt her twisting and wrapping parts of it around, and he tilted his head back slightly to look at her.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm braiding your hair!" She replied, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He had no idea how to respond to that, so her simply sat still and relished in the feeling of her fingers combing through his hair, spearing it and shifting it gently. Her touch was feather light, like mist resting above his shoulders.

Rin sighed over it, resisting the urge to pick it up and rub it against her cheek. _Kami, I wonder what it'd feel like to have hair this soft._ She finished braiding it and sat back to admire her handiwork. Years of braiding at a girl's orphanage had served her well. His hair, being as long as it was, made a plait that reached just past his waist.

Sesshomaru snaked a hand back and spun her around so she was facing him in face to face. She blushed deeply, recognizing how she was straddling him. His deep amber eyes were dangerously mischievous. "Now are you finished? We have some business left unattended to."

The corner of her mouth pulled up in a cheeky grin, and she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his without breaking the connection between their eyes. The moment was so utterly perfect, she thought, that she wanted to stay like that forever.

Sesshomaru had other ideas.

He cupped her jaw with his long, elegant fingers, leaning forward to breathe in the scent of her ebony hair. Rin relaxed against his taut body as his lips traveled the length of her neck, skimming her collarbone. Finally, he took her mouth in his.

Rin inhaled, prodding his tongue with hers and dragging it carefully along the protruding fangs. He hissed, one strong arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her against him.

"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered.

The sound of his name, half-moaned and half-whispered, drove him crazy.

Sesshomaru kissed her deeply, running his fingers up and down her spine. She shivered, pressing her chest to his.

He pulled away, his eyes bleeding slightly red as his demon markings pulsed, growing jagged. The demon inside him demanded more, wanted him to kiss her until her lips were bruised. But he restrained himself. Sesshomaru was servant to no one, not even himself.

Rin's entire face was flushed a lovely pink rose color, her lips slightly swollen from the force of his mouth on hers. Her brown eyes sparkled, gazing up at him with adoration.

* * *

><p>She slipped off of his lap and back onto the couch, still smiling.<p>

Sesshomaru was still watching her hungrily as she leaned across the table and snagged the remote.

"Choose a movie while I go get dinner," she instructed, hopping up. Rin tossed him the remote and streaked out of the room.

Sesshomaru looked down at the device in his hand. Apparently she was hell-bent on torturing him. He sighed and looked around for a TV.

Sesshomaru's eyes landed on a small, ancient-looking box that had antennas sticking out the top.

_That's a TV?_

He raised the clicker at it and pressed one of the buttons. It flickered to life, and he scrolled through the movie guide for something Rin might enjoy.

His eyebrows rose at one of the titles, and he clicked it.

When Rin walked back into the room carrying two heaping dishes of pasta in either hand, there was a couple kissing feverishly on the television as they tugged at each other's clothes. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru, who was watching the screen, bored.

"You like romance movies?" she asked incredulously. He didn't seem like the type to watch those gooey chick flicks she and Jakotsu had on 24-seven, but hey, looks could be deceiving.

He snorted, "Never. I chose one that seemed a movie you would enjoy."

A smile embellished Rin's face. "That was sweet."

"Hn," he replied, moving sideways so she could sit next to him.

Two hours later, Rin was sitting curled in a ball at Sesshomaru's side, bawling her eyes out as the main character's love interest died and the credits took the place of the actress's anguished expression. Sesshomaru watched the screen impassively.

_How the hell can something be so damn __**bad**__?_ He wondered. _That whole time I_ _felt like puking up my guts. And she was so focused on it the whole time_ _that I couldn't even kiss her for more than three seconds before her eyes_ _averted to the screen. What is it about these movies that make women go_ _crazy?_

Rin sniffled and blinked through the tears. _Oh James, why did you have to_ _leave Marie? _She wailed in her mind.

The dog demon turned his attention to the distraught woman whose tears were wetting his shirt_. Dear Kami, she looks like someone she loves just perished_ _in some gruesome, fiery death_. He sighed and lifted her face with one finger.

"Rin," he said.

Her red ringed eyes cleared up as she seemingly forgot what she had been so feverishly mourning. "Hai?"

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

She waved her hand, "I'm fine. I do that every time I see this movie."

_She is unbelievable_, Sesshomaru thought, shaking his head. "And how many times have you seen it?"

Her lips pursed as her eyes wandered. Rin placed one finger on her lower lip, tapping it repeatedly. "Ummm...twelve times, maybe?"

"And you cry every time even though you know what will happen and you've seen it before?" Sesshomaru asked raising a brow.

"Yeah." She answered sheepishly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He was about to open his mouth to say more when Rin screamed.

"EEEEEE!"

Rin's hand flew to her chest as she stared in complete horror towards the television set.

The piercing shriek flashed Sesshomaru's eyes open. Rin was staring at the TV, her face drained of color. He followed her gaze to a spider, sitting harmlessly on the cable box. She looked frantic, and Sesshomaru suddenly remembered what lengths she had gone to kill the infernal bug when he had come in earlier. He did _not _want to go through that ordeal again.

_Damn Spiders,_ they thought in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Jolie: _Thank ya kindly ma'am :)_

17 & 18: _Well hello there! Thank you guys! I'm glad you're enjoying it._

Anna: _Thanks hon!_

* * *

><p><em>Remember, answer that riddle correctly and my next one-shot (titled 'Heaven Can Wait') will be dedicated to those individuals. Goodnight loves!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_To all of you who participated in my authour's challenge, thank you. Many got the answer right. A rooster does **not** lay eggs, the chicken does. Gotta know your anatomy! Anyways, enjoy._

* * *

><p>When Sesshomaru appeared on Rin's doorstep, dressed, as people called, 'casually', he was most definitely not expecting what the human girl had in store for him. Actually he was hoping they would be doing something else…but this, this was going too far.<p>

Rin stepped out of the door and smiled at Sesshomaru; her eyes twinkling with stars.

"We're going to the carnival!" Rin announced gleefully, wrapping her arms around his neck. She grinned and blew her bangs out of the way to send the full force of her large, brown puppy-dog eyes at him. He cursed as he felt all the sour feelings he harbored towards such fairs slink away. It wasn't her fault. She had no idea what her big, soft eyes did to him.

Sesshomaru tried to regain his solid demeanor, staring at her as if she had three heads. She might as well have had them for coming up with such an absurd idea as dragging him (because she would have to do so or just stare at him with those big brown eyes of hers to get him to move) to a carnival.

"The carnival?" he asked slowly. "You want me to go to a carnival?"

She beamed, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. "Yes! The carnival, which is loads of fun and don't you look at me like you don't agree."

Sesshomaru sighed. His memories of carnivals were not exactly the greatest, and most of that had to do with Inuyasha. The hanyou had done some scarring things to him during such times, things he preferred to keep buried in the darkest corner of his mind. While her boyfriend pouted, she giggled at the thought of Sesshomaru with a pouty face. Rin took this time to drool over how drop dead sexy he looked in a fitted gray v-neck and dark washed, crisp jeans.

She had never seen Sesshomaru in anything less than formal wear such as suits and ties, and she had to admit, while seeing him in a suit and tie was wonderful, he looked delicious in casual clothing, with a less refined and a more 'tousled' look. She wondered what he would look like in a leather jacket and motorcycle boots, scowling gorgeously…

She giggled, threading her fingers in his. "So, what do you say?" she asked, blinking her doe eyes innocently.

Sesshomaru sighed, stepping forward. "I do not have much of a choice when you look at me like so," he murmured, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone.

He enjoyed how she coloured prettily under his touch, and he leaned forward to kiss her. Rin met his lips halfway, the corner of her lips pulling up in a smile as she bushed her mouth across his. Rin stiffened in his arms when she felt a low growl rumble out of his chest, and she laughed, releasing herself from his hold.

She grinned, waving her finger sternly. "Now, now, Mister, we're gonna be late for the carnival."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, pulling the girl closer to him. "The carnival," he remarked dryly, "is not going anywhere on its own accord." He leaned down to kiss her again, and Rin smiled and pulled away.

"Nope, maybe later," she twirled away, pulling him outside of the house by his hand and humming.

_Why that sly little minx,_ he thought as he followed her out of the home.

Rin chose to ignore the butterflies coursing through her body at Sesshomaru's thumb, which was rubbing slow, sensual circles on her skin.

_Good lord, he's seducing me with his thumb. How is that possible?_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru smirked as he heard Rin's heartbeat speed up considerably. He was just too good. But she pretended to ignore him as they walked hand-in-hand down the street to where the loud music and flashing lights were coming from. The crowd was growing thicker as they approached the mass of people inside those gates, and Sesshomaru's eyes darkened evilly as he realized he now had an excuse for holding her tight against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, making sure to look innocent when Rin shot him a questioning look.<p>

"The crowd is large," he said coolly. "You could easily get lost in this type of gathering."

Rin laughed, seeing through his excuse. "Alright then. It's a good thing I have you so I won't get lost," she remarked slyly, teasing. Sesshomaru growled, though it was a purely playful sound.

"Yes," he said simply, and she smiled as his grip tightened more.

Rin's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas Eve as she examined the scene before her. The jostling crowd of people was endless, shifting around the booths and stands as well as overpopulating the rickety Fair rides. Loud carnival tunes blasted from every direction, mixing in with the sounds of teenagers and little kids shrieking, and parents shouting over the noise. It was in stark contrast to the quiet night that encased the rest of the city-this loud, colourful affair. Past the rides and crowds, the sandy beach glistened white in the moonlight, deserted.

"C'mon, Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed, bounding through the gates. She grinned at him, and her eyes darted around the grounds. _What should we do first? Now there's a Ferris wheel, a roller coaster, game booths, Spinning Cups, a Fun House, a Scary Maze House… _

Sesshomaru looked around himself warily, entirely unsure of how Rin had convinced him into coming to a place like this. It must have been those damn puppy eyes, he confirmed grimly. Rin's eyes fell back on him, and she laughed and lifted their twined hands.

"What should we do first?" she asked in a low, playful tone.

He stiffened, golden eyes scorching into hers. "I shall leave that for you to decide," he said in a quipped tone, admiring how the flashes of blue and red glinted off of her fine skin. His Rin seemed especially fond of things such as this, so why not- _Wait a second._

_His Rin?_

_Yes….He rather liked the sound of that. His Rin. It suited her… _

"To the funhouse we go!" Rin blared, entirely ruining the epiphany Sesshomaru was just about to have.

She bounced up and down in anticipation, reminding him remarkably of a small, excited child. Rin smiled, pulling him in the direction where the gaunt, distorted building loomed. Sesshomaru swallowed thickly and cursed. Shit. Funhouses. He shuddered at the clown face that peered out from the window, a large grin frozen on its face. No one, except for Inuyasha, knew of his ultimate terror of clowns.

They were vile, disgusting things that were scarier in every aspect than demons. Inuyasha had found out by accident, and had been no help whatsoever. That was one of the many reasons he hated his brother, as the hanyou chose, every freaking Halloween, to be a clown on some sort for the sheer pleasure of seeing Sesshomaru suffer.

_Damn that insufferable half breed, _Sesshomaru cursed his half brother in the confines of his conscience.

Yes, he was scared of clowns. But the fool who dared to forsake him for this phobia would die a painful, suffering death. Rin was oblivious to his qualms as she bounded up to the doorway cheerfully and handed the old man in the ticket window twenty dollars.

"Two adults please," she said politely. He nodded and handed her the tickets and her money, and Rin smiled at him. "Thank you!" She turned to Sesshomaru and handed him one of the green admit-one slips, noticing his expression.

"Sesshomaru, is something wrong?" Rin asked worriedly.

He cursed. _Must not let Rin find out about fear of clowns._ Shit.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not at all," he said smoothly. "Shall we?" _Let's just get this over with, _he grimaced. Rin lifted an eyebrow, but nodded anyway.

"Mkay." She said in a disbelieving tone. "Let's go in."

He tried to relax, reminding himself that he was a twenty-nine year old full blood Inuyoukai; he was incredibly powerful and had nothing to fear in this world or the next. He was the almighty Sesshomaru, fearless demon. Rin was slightly worried about the expression on her boyfriend's face, wondering what on earth had gone wrong to make him look so edgy. His hand was stiff around hers, and she winced as his claws scraped the skin.

"'Shomaru, your claws," she hinted.

The grip loosened as he grimaced. "I apologize."

"Er, don't worry about it." _Was it something I said?_

_Don't look at the things surrounding you, Sesshomaru. Keep your eyes straight forward._ He gritted his teeth and groaned internally as they slipped into the dark shadows of the hallway, and a tape with recordings of creepy laughter blared. Strobe lights flashed, illuminating flashes of vision.

"Heheheheheh!" He flinched at the trademark clown laugh that echoed through the hallways. _Fucking clowns!_ Lengthening his strides slightly, Sesshomaru pulled Rin down to the faint light glowing at the end of the hallway. He breathed out a sigh of relief when they stepped into a room of distorted mirrors, and scoffed at his reflection.

Rin laughed, pointing to one of the many Sesshomaru's and Rin's. "Look!"

The reflections of them stared back, but in the mirror, Rin towered over Sesshomaru and was stretched out comically, and Sesshomaru was squat and round. He grimaced at his reflection, and the utter silliness of it all. _How juvenile_, he scoffed.

Rin laughed at him. "You're so kawaii!" She cooed, kissing his cheek.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "How childish," he said in disdain, lifting his chin in the air. She smiled and headed towards the next hallway, which was labeled "Aisle of Optical Illusions."

"No, it's fun," she giggled. Rin smiled up at him, and Sesshomaru smirked wryly and thumbed her waist. Rin was glad the room was dark; otherwise he would have seen the way her color that burned in her cheeks. She felt the immediate urge to wrap her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kiss him enthusiastically.

_No_, she scolded herself. _Bad girl._

_You could be Sesshomaru's bad girl…._

* * *

><p>She shook her head, grimacing. He was very bad for her mind and her self control, especially when he was looking down at her like that.<p>

Rin shivered. She should most definitely not be thinking about him like this, they'd only been dating for two months! She winced. _Please, Kami, let those thoughts not somehow reach him in a freakish moment of telepathy_, she prayed.

Sesshomaru chuckled at Rin's expression, fully visible despite the dim lights. Maybe he would tempt her self-control just a little more….

"BWAHAHAAHAHA!" A clown on springs popped out of a large jack-in-the-box, straight into Sesshomaru's face.

"Shit!" He jerked backwards, and cursed as his voice came out an octave higher than normal. Jumping back, however, Sesshomaru smashed into a large display of mirrors and sent them falling like a row of dominoes.

"Fuck," he cursed, his eyes widening as the first one began to lean forward dangerously. It tipped into another one, and went crashing to the ground. The other mirrors followed, and within a moments time, where there had once been a long row of mirrors, there was now a long pile of shattered glass.

_Seven years of bad luck to one mirror?_ Sesshomaru wondered. _Crap. I'm screwed. Bread and butter. Bread and butter. Bread and butter. Bread and butter!_

Rin was frozen, staring at the large pile of shards with wide eyes. She glanced at Sesshomaru nervously, and winced when she saw his expression. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, groaning.

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his long glossy coloured silver hair and sighed.

She swallowed, and took his hand. "Usually," Rin whispered into his ear. "Usually, this is the time where the fugitives run like hell to get away from the scary law-enforcement guys. At least that's how it works in the movies." Rin giggled at his surprised look. "What do you say?" She grinned.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to the mess of glass, and he promptly pulled Rin in the opposite direction.

"EEEE!" A woman's squeak sounded from the room behind them. "What in the holy hellament happened here?"

Rin laughed under her breath, trying to keep up with Sesshomaru's lengthened strides. He pulled her towards the direction of the exit, and sighed in relief as the cool night air touched down on his face.

* * *

><p>The familiar sounds of the carnival enveloped them, and Rin swung their hands, giggling.<p>

"That was something new," she remarked.

Sesshomaru growled. "I apologize for the inconvenience. When that godforsaken thing startled me..." he pinched his nose again and sighed, and Rin lifted their entwined hands to study his strong fingers.

"Sesshy?" she asked, tilting her head. A ghost of a shadow pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"What?" he asked. _Why is she smiling like that...?_

"Are you scared of clowns?"

He blinked for a moment, frozen. How did she tell? "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked slowly.

Rin began to play with his fingers, lifting them up and down and flipping his hands over to admire the lines in his otherwise smooth palm. "Are you scared of clowns?"

Sesshomaru sighed. Obviously, she would see straight through him if he lied. The girl had an uncanny knack for reading him like an opened fucking book, as he had found out last week.

"I do not fear. I merely get...unsettled," he scoffed, attempting to keep at least some of his dignity.

Rin laughed, threading her fingers through his and grinning up at him."Mkay." Her face brightened some, and she rocked back on her feet. "Sesshomaru? Have you ever had cotton candy?"

He cocked his head to the side with a modestly puzzled expression and blinked once, twice, three times.

Rin frowned. "You've never had cotton candy?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

He shook his head stiffly. "My childhood was not spent indulging in such things. Therefore, I have never tried this cotton candy you speak of."

Rin's eyes widened. "Seriously?" She scanned the crowd for a stand, and upon spotting one, proceeded to pull him in the direction of it. "We're gonna have to fix that, Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" He echoed in a tone that was more or less a growl. _How in the hell did she come up with Fluffy?_

Rin wiggled her eyebrows and gave him a small smile. "Hai. It's adorable, ne?" She giggled at his expression, tugging on his arm. "C'mon! It's really, really good."

* * *

><p>She bounded to the stand and beamed at the gawky, acne-ridden teenage boy running it. Sesshomaru watched in distaste as the boy did a double take and smiled back nervously, running a hand through oily black hair.<p>

"Hi! Can I get two cotton candies, strawberry, please?" she asked brightly, twiddling her thumbs.

The boy nodded nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Yeah, sure," he said in a husky voice.

Sesshomaru watched him with narrowed eyes as the boy's eyes darted down to a place they didn't belong, especially when it pertained to his Rin. Sesshomaru stepped forward and wrapped a possessive arm around her small waist, tempted to growl at the human boy. _Look again and you will die pathetic human._

The obvious possessiveness in his thoughts towards Rin shook him slightly. Why was he so imminently protective of her? He would ponder that later, for now he had to focus on the strange pink cloud on a stick that Rin was handing him.

He blinked at it, taking the substance from her with a confused look scribbled across his handsome features. Rin giggled. So he was serious when he said he didn't know what it was. She turned back to the boy at the counter and slipped him three dollars, and a small noise escaped her throat when she felt Sesshomaru's grip on her waist tighten considerably. Rin glanced back at him, slightly confused by what she saw.

Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed on the boy in front of her, and the golden tone of them glowed like honey underneath ice. Her eyebrows pushed together worriedly, and Rin nodded to the boy at the stand and leaned into Sesshomaru, whose arm was secured around her hips.

"Sessh?" she asked, leading him away. "Are you alright?"

He blinked twice, and his eyes softened as they turned downwards to her. "I am fine." he said curtly, with a sharp nod. Rin nodded, taking a large bite of her cotton candy.

Sesshomaru was mentally shaking himself. What was wrong with him? He had very nearly torn off that human boy's head for the way he had dared to look any lower than her face. His demon was writhing in agony, snarling out proclamations of the soon-to-be death of him. The last time it had acted up like this was...When his father had left his mother, yes, that was right. The inu inside him had been unsettled and moody for weeks, though this was the first time it had ever directed such blinding anger at a being. Sesshomaru filed this away for later, trying to focus on the task at hand. Rin.

"Shomaru? What's up?" Rin asked, examining his face for telltale signs of distress.

He shook his head, taking her hand in his to further re-assure her. "It is nothing significant, Rin. Let us move on, shall we?"

Her eyes burned with curiosity and her head cocked to the side, wordlessly conveying her confusion. She nodded swiftly nonetheless.

_It's his decision if he wants to tell me or not_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru came to a halt in front of the large, dark apartment. Rin was holding his arm, Sesshomaru's coat draped over her shoulders despite her qualms about him getting cold. "I am an inuyoukai," he had scoffed. "I do not get cold."<p>

She stared up at the doorway from her place on the street. Rin turned to Sesshomaru and smiled at him, nuzzling his warm chest softly. "Thank you. I had fun, despite the fact that we entirely destroyed the poor fun house." she whispered, smirking.

He flinched. "I am afraid that the blame for that incident rests on me alone, Rin."

She laughed. "Don't be a masochist. I liked going to the carnival with you."

Sesshomaru's eyes met hers, and despite the dark night they glowed with warmth and light. "Hn." He leaned down and brushed his lips across the tip of her dainty nose, cool breath caressing her face. Rin's eyelids fluttered close as she tipped her head back. Kami-sama, how was he doing that?

They weren't even kissing and she was already dizzy. She felt like some dazed schoolgirl in one of those romance novels Kagome had. A cold breeze wrapped around her, making her shiver and giving her an excuse to press her body closer to Sesshomaru's larger, warmer one.

One of his hands clutched her hips, and he bent down low to place a brief good-bye kiss on her mouth.

However, the second their lips met, any intention of a peck was lost.

Rin moaned-much to her own mortification-and braided her fingers into his hair at the nape of his neck. She was drowning in heat. The natural aphrodisiac that came from her lips was like electricity, shocking and jarring yet pleasant all at once. Her tongue traced his lower lip.

Sesshomaru growled deeply, one hand moving to the small of her back and holding her to him so he was sure she couldn't escape. Then he gave into his demon's wishes and his lips moved to her slender neck. He dragged his fangs along the skin of her neck, smirking in pleasure when he felt her go limp in his arms.

Rin's hands ran over his chest, and even through his shirt he could feel the warmth of her feather-like touches across his pectorals and then his abs. He wanted to command her to un-tuck the shirt and run her hands over the rippled muscles on his stomach.

Sesshomaru swallowed painfully and released her before his demon got entire control. Rin rocked back on her heels, breathing hard. She wanted to invite him inside more than anything.

Rin's chocolate eyes flickered, the lids coming halfway down before deciding she didn't want to lose sight of him. She smiled softly, untangling her fingers and pulling them down, brushing his cheekbone is the process. Sesshomaru growled, and underneath his slightly swollen, full lips, she could see sharpened fangs poking out. She licked her lips.

What was this? She was a twenty one year old woman, and here she was acting the way a sixteen year old would. She had work in the morning, anyway. How the hell would she be able to face a roomful of innocent six year olds with the fresh memory of...Oh, Kami. Rin stepped back, releasing herself from his hold. "I'll call you," she said, trying to line up her thoughts.

Before he had a chance to respond, Rin bounded up the stairs and locked herself behind the safety of her door. She leaned against it in the dark, breathing hard. The idea Sesshomaru was right outside the door made her entire body tingle with heat. She was itching to eliminate the thin barrier she had set between the two of them.

Sesshomaru stared at the door, struck silent. His demon roared for him to tear it down and go show Rin who was in charge.

_Stupid dominant dog_, he growled.

He groaned when a sudden thought hit him. He knew why he was acting so strange tonight. God damn it, he sighed tiredly. He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through the contacts, pausing when the illuminated screen showed one name in particular. He did not enjoy calling this person, but seeing as how things were he'd have to. He clicked it and typed in a brief message.

**We need to talk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Jolie: _Nice try love but no, roosters can't lay eggs. Anyways, thank you. I'm glad you like it so far. I'm trying very hard to stay true to the original way stigma wrote it. There's only one more chapter that is similar to the original story then everything else is all me. I pray that I do a good enough job._

* * *

><p><em>Anyways, anyone else want to try another riddle? What's the difference between a penniless man and a feather bed?<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooooo, guess what guys. If you have yet to read my profile, you don't know about this but I have decided to hold off on writing 'Heaven Can Wait'. It wasn't coming out how I wanted it to and honestly, it was starting to make me mad. So I'm going to write a different one-shot titled 'Dame Un Beso' meaning 'Give Me a Kiss'. That's the one that will be dedicated to my winners. Forgive me, eventually I will write 'Heaven Can Wait' but right now it's not going to happen. ANYWAYS, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was growling as he sat in the comfortable arm chair across from his brother and father.<p>

Inuyasha watched him, grinning. He was obviously enjoying his brother's discomfort as Sesshomaru snarled and hissed in aggravation, clenching his head. Next to him, their father scrolled through his emails boredly and sighed.

"Izayoi wants fish tonight. Again. I dislike fish." He commented to no one in particular.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Then don't get fish."

Touga gave his youngest son a disbelieving look. "Yash, I'm pretty sure we all agreed a long time ago that defying your mother was not a good idea. You do remember what happened last time we didn't do something she wanted to."

He tapped his lower lip. "Oops. Almost forgot." They collectively shuddered at the memory. All three Inuyoukai males had decided that Izayoi was the scariest person in the house when she was upset. And that's saying a lot about the human female that appeared to be so kind and gentle all the time.

"Will you two please focus for one fraction of a second?" Sesshomaru snapped. "This is a serious matter."

"Indeed it is, son." Touga moved to clap his eldest child on the back, but thought better of it when he growled and snapped at his fingers. He raised his hands, cocking one silver eyebrow at Sesshomaru. "You needn't be so touché, Sesshomaru. According to you, you have no qualms whatsoever about this woman being your intended mate." He sighed. "So why deny your poor, old, senile father that no one loves anymore, the right to meet her, eh? By the way, do you still love me, Inuyasha?"

The younger Takahashi brother rolled his eyes. "Sure Dad."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I see no point in this meeting if you two insist on acting like Neanderthals." He ran a hand through his long silver hair, feeling frazzled. Touga sighed and sat back, knotting his large hands together.

"Sesshomaru, I can understand why you would be... distraught, to a certain level about this–" – he ignored Sesshomaru's growl – "As a matter of fact, I remember how you used to parade around the house in your Transformers pajamas and stroke your mokomoko, claiming that you would someday mate a powerful demoness and destroy us all."

Sesshomaru snarled dangerously, his eyes turning red as Inuyasha muffled a snort.

"Your point?" He snarled.

"My point being, Sesshomaru is that according to what you have told us and Inuyasha – whose own mate is quite attached to this Rin girl – she is a perfect fit for you. I cannot wait to meet her, son."

"So much for hanyous being a disgrace now, huh bastard?" Inuyasha interjected with a wry smile. Sesshomaru shot him a withering look, and he grinned. "I do not think Rin would be comfortable with this… point, I have reached, so I will please ask both of you to refrain from informing either Kagome or Izayoi about this as they will undoubtedly speak to her about it."

"Understandable. I take the girl does not have experience with Inuyoukai?" Touga asked. Sesshomaru nodded swiftly.

"Huh. Yash, have Kagome teach Rin a little about our ancestry and demon traits." He ordered.

Inuyasha stretched out in his chair comfortably, hanging his hands behind his head after checking his watch.

"Sure, now can we wrap this up? I have to buy Kags an anniversary present before she finds out that I forgot."

"Yes, because an incompetent fool such as you would forget the day you mated for life." Sesshomaru commented, straightening files on his desk. He gave a pointed glare to Inuyasha and his father. "Now, if you would not mind, I have a meeting in half an hour and I would prefer to attend with my sanity intact. Please excuse yourselves."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Fluffy. Hey, word of advice before you kick me out. Don't tell Rin about all this "mate" stuff until you're sure she'll agree, 'kay?" He turned and strode out with an annoyingly confident gait, his long pony-tailed hair swishing.

Sesshomaru sighed when Inuyasha made sure to purposely slam his office door to the point where it rattled dangerously. Turning back to his father, he raised a questioning brow. Touga sat back, his expression serious. "Sesshomaru. As you know, mating is an important part in an Inuyoukai's life."

He nodded.

"All I can say is good luck, son, you've found your other half. Who would've thought that it'd be a human girl, and one with such a different personality than your own, but I am proud of you." The older inuyoukai smirked. "I wish to meet her. As a matter of fact, bring her to the family dinner this week, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw warily. His family dinner? Those dinners usually ended with him and Inuyasha fighting, Kagome screaming sit commands, and Izayoi and Touga complaining about how they wanted more grandchildren.

"Until then, Sesshomaru. I'm off to the fish store." Touga sighed wearily, standing up and exiting the office. He closed the door in a more dignified manner than Inuyasha had, and the office that belonged to the Daiyoukai was once again silent. Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead, reaching over to pick up his Blackberry. He tapped in Rin's number before he knew what he was doing, and it began to ring. She answered on the third ring. "Y'ello?"

"Why do you use a colour for a greeting?" He inquired, stretching out in his chair.

Rin laughed. "Because yellow is my happy colour and it rhymes with hello, so there. What's up, Sesshomaru?"

He clicked into a file name on his laptop, browsing through his emails. "I would like to know if you would accompany me to my family dinner this weekend. My father wishes to meet you."

Rin grew elated. "Your father wants to meet me? Really?"

Sesshomaru recognized her excited tone with a grimace. Wonderful. He would undoubtedly have to attend that horrid dinner. Most of the time he would come for all of thirty minutes before feigning a conference call or saying he had unfinished work at the office.

"Rin, you wish to go? I will warn you, these... dinners that my father is so fond of are an unappealing affair."

"They sound like fun!" She insisted. "It's so sweet that your family stays close like that!" Rin cooed through the phone receiver.

He rolled his eyes, shifting his cell phone to the other hand. "I disagree. My family is horrid."

"Why would you say that?" He could sense her pout.

"Simple. Have I ever told you how much I detest Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru hissed internally, feeling an upcoming headache at the mere thought of the half-breed.

Rin giggled, "Yes."

"Then my point it made. I will have a driver pick you up at six on Sunday and bring you to my father's residence." He intoned, his long, elegant fingers tapping the wooden desk.

"Okay!" Rin chirped. She paused for a moment, "Shomaru?"

"Yes?" He asked, taking note of his new nickname. It could've been worse. She could have said Sesshy. He shuddered.

"Don't know, what should I wear?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "It is not usually a formal affair. Casual attire will be appropriate."

She giggled at his 'old man speak' curling the wire around her pointer finger. "Alrighty. I'll see you soon."

"Hn. Goodbye, Rin."

"Bye."

The line disconnected, and a certain daiyoukai grinned from his place outside of his son's office, one pointed ear pressed against the door. Good, he affirmed, slipping away. Touga dialed his wife's number, practically bursting with excitement.

* * *

><p>"Honey," he began when she picked up, "You'll never guess what just happened."<p>

"WHAT?" Kagome screeched, toppling the wooden chair over as she bolted upright. Inuyasha winced, his sensitive dog ears flicking back and forth.

"Damn, Kagome, sit down." He snorted, one clawed hand discreetly massaging his ear. "Before you freak out, shut up, would ya?"

"No! You stupid inu, there is no way in hell I am going to calm down!" Kagome yelled, stomping her foot rather childishly. "Your asshole of a brother chose my best friend as his mate? Make him take it back, Inuyasha!"

"I can't, you crazy woman!" He snapped back. Women. Bat-shit crazy, all of them. "Look, the mating thing doesn't work like that. Once an inuyoukai finds his mate, they're set. I can't make Sesshomaru take it back."

Kagome gasped, her hands coming up to her mouth. "Oh gosh, Yash," she whispered. "Does this mean Rin will be my little sister?"

"Erm," your half-sister-in-law, if that exists, "I guess."

She shot him a dirty look, ever having her hormonal mood swings. "I'm still mad at you for not sticking up and saying that Sesshomaru can't mate Rin when he told you the news. But I guess I'll survive, since Rin and I will be sisters." Kagome sniffed. "I've always wanted a little sister."

"Uh, yeah," Inuyasha held up his hands in a gesture of modest surrender, watching his sniffling mate cautiously. She was world-renowned for her sudden, unpredictable mood swings at any given time. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"No, you bastard!" She snapped. "I stand here crying and telling you about how I've always wanted a little sister or a sister of any kind, or even a daughter, and the only thing you say is 'Are you okay'?"

He shrank backwards in terror, as Kagome was looming over the scared dog demon with a murderous expression on her face.

"Inuyasha."

_Oh shit._

"OSUWARI!"

* * *

><p>"AIEEE!" Izayoi ran forward and embraced her step-son, throwing her arms around his neck. "Sesshomaru! I can't believe I'm finally going to have two daughters! And so many grandchildren!" She wiped her eyes, sniffing happily. Before he could protest, the older woman caught his cheek in her grip and yanked affectionately, smiling in pure joy.<p>

Sesshomaru growled his annoyance at his father, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and watching his eldest son happily. The daiyoukai was rejoicing inside.

Score! Grandchildren! He wondered what they would all look like.

"Izayoi, Father," Sesshomaru coolly detached himself from the feverish pair, "are you both not getting a little ahead of yourselves?"

"You're so adorable, Sesshomaru!" Izayoi cooed. "Oh, I'm sure she's a wonderful demoness that will make you very happy-"

"Izayoi, love-" Touga tried to interject.

"And I can't wait to meet her and see what type of demon she is-"

"Izayoi, love, she's human." Touga managed to get out before his hyper mate could go on. She froze, staring at Sesshomaru, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"She's human?" Izayoi repeated, as if she were speaking of alien life forms. She turned to Sesshomaru for confirmation, who rolled his eyes and gave a single stiff, sharp nod. Honestly, what are they so shocked about? He scoffed. Was his mate not his own decision?

"KAWAII!" She launched herself back at her step-son, readily embracing him. Sesshomaru grimaced at his father, wordlessly signifying that he was not enjoying the contact. Touga chuckled, retrieving his mate.

"Dearest heart, I am just as shocked as you are." He reassured, before turning on his son again. "So, Sesshomaru, tell us what she is like."

He turned away, his jaw tight and his posture stiff. "If you wish to know so much about Rin, Inuyasha's mate Kagome can inform you. She is close friends with her." He easily dismissed the matter, and was glad for the buzzing phone in his pocket as a distraction. "What is it, Jaken?"

"M-Milord, is it true? Y-you have found a, a mate?" The imp stuttered from the other line. Sesshomaru glared at his father, who simply smiled and shook his head in response.

"And, tell me, Jaken, why is that any of your business?" The cold inuyoukai demanded. "As prior to this date, you had never interested yourself personally in my private life. You will cease this at once, or there will be severe punishments."

Touga rolled his eyes, noting Sesshomaru's theatrics warily. From the other line, he could hear his eldest son's assistant stumbling out an apology, begging to be forgiven and making sure to pay overly-generous compliments to 'Sesshomaru' and his long and illustrious heritage. Halfway through the fevered imp's speech, however, he was cut off as Sesshomaru clicked the end button on his phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"I must take my leave of you now," he said smoothly. "There is work I must attend to. I will see you both on Saturday with Rin. Goodbye." He bowed to the couple, turning on his heel and walking out of the large family mansion he had grown up in. Sesshomaru paused walking past one of the trees that were marred with his own claw marks. Oh, look, that's the tree where I first attempted to end Inuyasha's miserable existence. Fond memories, indeed.

In the foyer, Touga chuckled and wrapped an arm around his mate's waist. "At last he has found a suitable mate."

Izayoi nodded in agreement. "For a while there, I was worried. Do you remember Jaken that little imp demon that followed him around in school when he was younger and works as his assistant?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well…." Her gaze strayed to her step-son's black corvette, stealing away down the long driveway. She let her eyes linger a moment longer than usual to convey meaning of what she was saying. Touga laughed.

"I thought so too, Izayoi, but let's face it. Sesshomaru isn't the type to have an affair with his assistant-even if we did believe he was gay for a while there."

* * *

><p>By six thirty on Friday night, Rin was gaping up at the Takahashi family mansion with wide, unbelieving eyes. Alright, she knew that Sesshomaru's family was wealthy, very wealthy as a matter of fact, but how in Kami's name could anyone afford this?<p>

His house was, quite literally, a castle. At the end of the two mile long driveway was a long, elegant downward slope of stone steps that ultimately lead to an enormous, river stone castle complete with spires, towers, and an overly large, elegant doorway. Tall, iron lamps lined the walkway to the home, illuminating the already dusky night with soft rays of light. Right in front of the doorway was a small courtyard with a single oak tree, creating a sort of circle of nature in the midst of a human-made structure. The only thing the castle was missing was a large stone wall surrounding the property. Instead, there were towering black gates twisted in intricate, artistic patterns.

Rin suddenly felt very small, very poor, and very out of place wearing her black silk blouse and dark skinny jeans. What was she, twelve? Who came to such a gorgeous, high-class location dressed like this?

She clutched Sesshomaru's arm as he pivoted the car to a stop inside the gates, parking at the top of the steps. Her eye twitched maniacally. "Sesshomaru," Rin began in a foreign tone, "Wh-where are we?"

He smirked, pulling the keys out of the ignition and letting the car engine idle to a stop. "We are at my father's home, and my former residence. I thought that much was obvious."

Rin shot him a dirty look, growing increasingly nervous. "But- it, it's so…Kami-sama, why didn't you tell me to wear something nicer?"

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. "I do not understand what you meaning you are trying to convey, Rin."

Her fingernails dig into his forearm more tightly, and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to flinch. "I feel so... informal or something. It's so, ya know, huge."

He cocked one perfect silver eyebrow, swishing his hair back elegantly. "The extent of my father's fortune is quite impressive, if I do say so myself. He and Izayoi prefer to spend their days living in luxury. It seems to be a family trait." Sesshomaru smirked. Turning away from his hyperventilating mate, he slipped out of the car and went around to open Rin's door. She hopped out and took his offered hand, clutching it as if it were a lifeline. He could hear her increased heart rate, and wondered where the calm excitement he had seen earlier had gone. Sesshomaru took a discreet look at his old home.

Truly it wasn't that impressive, was it?

Rin swallowed, letting Sesshomaru pull her down the long, slightly declining steps. They were wide and spaced far apart, making her have to stretch her legs to get down them. Sesshomaru watched in mild amusement, seeing her struggle with the large steps.

"Oh, ha, ha, you meanie," she pouted, poking his chest with one slim finger. "Not everyone can be as overwhelmingly tall as you."

"I disagree, Rin." He enjoyed the expression on her face when he stopped and pulled her body up against his. "As a matter of fact, I think it is simply because you are so comically miniature. Like a doll," Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her lips in his.

Rin's lips curled upwards in a smile against his for a brief moment, before she realized that they were in the direct line of sight of the mansion windows and pushed him away with a high-pitched squeak. She rolled her eyes when he shot her a dirty, annoyed look.

"Don't you dare pout, because there is the possibility that your entire family just saw you kiss me in front of their house quite indecently."

"To hell with decency," Sesshomaru murmured. "Let my father and my brother witness how much you enjoy my ravishing you." He dipped back down, fully prepared for another round of intense kissing.

"Excuse me, Mister Ego-The-Size-of-Wisconsin." She teased, waggling her pointer finger. "Who's to say that I enjoy it so much?"

He smirked wickedly. "I can smell it."

She blushed, forgetting her quirky teasing for a moment in her embarrassment. "You can?"

"Hn. Yes."

Rin coloured even more darkly, clapping a hand over her mouth and whirling so they were facing the steps again. Then, in a sudden move that surprised even her, she whispered out in a seductive tone.

"We'll have to see where that takes us later," Rin murmured in a deep voice, turning dark, hooded brown eyes on him. Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow, swallowing the lump in his throat and trying to ignore the sudden desire flaring inside him. He failed dramatically, a growl rumbling out of his chest. His demon was instantly responding to his small human mate trying to seduce him.

* * *

><p>Rin bounced off, away from Sesshomaru and down the steps with a surprising speed. He chased after her, catching her waist just as her fingertip hit the doorbell.<p>

"RIIIIN!" The loud cry was heard from within the doors, and within seconds the wood was yanked away and Rin was attacked by a tall, black-haired woman wearing a bright pink sweatshirt with her hair twisted in a messy bun held together by chopsticks.

"Kagome!" Rin cried, hugging her back tightly. "I missed you! We haven't talked in weeks!"

Sesshomaru grimaced, not enjoying the fact that his mate was so intimately embracing the other person – even if she was a female, and his brother's mate.

Kagome pulled back, her brown eyes sparkling. "I know, and guess what? I'm pregnant!"

Rin let loose an ear-piercing squeal, wrapping her arms around the taller girl yet again. "I can't believe it! Really?"

"Yeah," Kagome admitted, blushing. "Yash just told me yesterday. You know, dog demons and all, so he can smell it." She winked at Rin when she pulled away. Kagome's gaze wandered, landing on Sesshomaru, and she grinned widely.

"Why hello, big brother!" She called bounding forward. Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her, and she dismissed it with a wave of her hand and gave him a hug. His mouth contorted as if he were in pain from the brief embrace, and when she released him Sesshomaru quickly stepped back.

"Izayoi! Taisho! Rin is here!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder, turning back in. She shot Rin a small smile. "Come on, they can't wait to meet you."

She gulped, casting a nervous look at Sesshomaru, trying for reassurance -but, irritatingly enough, her workaholic of a boyfriend was tapping the keys on his cell phone furiously, his silver brows pushed together. Rin sighed, allowing Kagome to quell her fears as they headed deeper into the mansion. Upon seeing Rin's stares of wonder at the interior of the mansion, she winked.

"It's a lot to get used to for people who didn't grow up incredibly spoiled and rich, right? I know, the first time I saw their house I could barely get a coherent sentence out. But you get used to the whole mega-fortune thing after a while, and it means that the Christmas presents are always the best." She grinned wickedly, rubbing her still-flat stomach absentmindedly. Rin took a deep breath as she and Kagome neared the end of the hall, where voices were floating out of an open doorway. Crossing her fingers for luck, Rin let Kagome pull her inside.

"Inuyasha, honestly, why won't you let me touch your puppy ears? You used to let me scratch them all the time!" A woman was saying in a teary, exasperated voice. She was sitting on a large, plush couch beside Kagome's husband, her fingers halfway to Inuyasha's adorable ears. The woman was dabbing at her face with a handkerchief dramatically, sniffling all the while.

"Son, your mother missed you terribly." A male voice interjected, and Rin focused on the man-who was obviously a demon where the woman was a human-who was seated in an oversized armchair across from the couple on the couch. His resemblance to Sesshomaru was remarkable; both had the same gold eyes, the same silvery hair, lean, muscular and wiry build, and demon markings on their cheeks. Only, his were jagged royal blue and only a single line cut across each cheekbone, and he lacked the magenta moon on his forehead.

"Taisho, Izayoi, Rin is here!" Kagome announced loudly, drawing the attention from everyone in the room instantly.

Rin felt herself begin to wilt as all eyes turned on her, and was relieved to see Inuyasha wink at her from the corner of her eye. She subconsciously cursed Sesshomaru for being on his cell phone when he should be helping her.

"Rin!" The woman squealed, jumping up from her seat and crossing the room. She came to an abrupt stop in front of her and clasped the girl's hands, smiling widely.

"I'm Izayoi, sweetheart, Inuyasha's mother and Sesshomaru's step-mom. It's such a pleasure to meet you, we've heard so much from Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Oh! Thank you!" Rin relaxed almost immediately. Despite the obvious grace and beauty this woman emanated, there was something distinctly motherly about her that put all of Rin's worries to death before they could grow. "I'm glad to finally meet you. Sesshomaru never really talks much about his family." She paused, glancing around the sitting room. "You have a beautiful home."

"Well, don't you just seem to be the sweetest little thing out there!" The other man in the room appeared at her shoulder, a large grin on his face as he drawled out his greeting. "Hello, Love, I'm Sesshomaru's father, Touga."

He extended a large, clawed hand, which Rin shook-being mindful of the claws, of course-and smiled up at him. All the demons in the room towered over her to the point where she had to crane her neck to see their faces, but to her satisfaction, Izayoi was only slightly taller than she.

Taisho cocked his head to the side and bellowed. "Sesshomaru! Get your ass in here and introduce us to your lovely girlfriend!"

The said daiyoukai appeared at her other shoulder instantly, his amber eyes immensely annoyed. "Father," Sesshomaru began in an irritable tone. "I do not-"

"It's good to see you too, son!" Taisho cut his eldest off, clapping him on the back while Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "We're just so glad that you and Rin could make it tonight, you barely ever come to the family dinners anymore. Honestly, you shouldn't throw your family to the side like that, Sesshomaru." He scolded affectionately. "Now be polite and introduce us, you ungrateful whelp."

Sesshomaru glared at his father, leaning down and wrapping a possessive arm around Rin's slim waist. "Father, Izayoi," he nodded to the pair, "This is Rin."

"We know that," Taisho dismissed with a nod. "While you were off being rude we had already introduced ourselves. Really Sesshomaru, you should stay more involved. Otherwise you wouldn't have missed something like this."

His eyes bulged, and Sesshomaru growled. Taisho chuckled at his reaction, winking at Rin discreetly. "The poor thing always couldn't stand it when I teased him. Said it made him feel like a pup."

Rin couldn't help but giggle; she hadn't expected his family to be so…Silly, of all things. She felt Sesshomaru's claws probing her waist with gentle pricks, and slapped his hand away playfully. Inuyasha stepped forward, leaning his elbow on Rin's head.

"Good to see ya, squirt. Damn, Rin, you haven't grown much, have you?" Inuyasha mocked, golden eyes alight with mischief. Rin laughed underneath him, turning away from Sesshomaru to give his half-brother a hug.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" She chirped. "It feels like forever since I've seen you."

What was this, it seemed like there was some kind of vibration at the side of her hip. Why was she vibrating…?

It took Rin a second to realize that it was the low, threatening growl in Sesshomaru's chest that was shaking her, as her hip was still pressed to his body. She clucked her disapproval, pulling back from Inuyasha and threading her fingers in Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru, stop growling." Rin ordered, rolling her eyes and smiling at him. Truthfully, she didn't mind it when he got possessive. It showed he cared, above all. Inuyasha snorted at his elder half-brother, shaking his shaggy head.

"Alright, Fluffy, don't get your panties in a twist." He stepped away from Rin, smirking at her, and Kagome elbowed him between the ribs, grimacing at him.

He pulled her against him so her back was pressed to his front, and Rin's face glowed bright red at the sudden intimate display. Trying to disentangle herself from him, and failing, she settled for averting her eyes and swallowing the embarrassed expression on her face.

"Rin, darling, would you like to help Kagome and I make dinner?" Izayoi asked, stepping forward with a knowing look in her eyes. "I'd love to get to know you better."

"Yeah, Rin, help us feed the dogs," Kagome interjected, a wry smile twisting her red-painted lips. "We need girl time."

She blinked, her stance relaxing in Sesshomaru's grip. "I'd love to," Rin said with a smile. "I haven't gotten to really cook in a while."

"Keh, well, you better. The Ice Prince over here is incompetent when it comes to anything involving an oven and recipes." Inuyasha jutted his thumb in Sesshomaru's direction, smirking.

Sesshomaru sneered. "Like you are capable of doing better, half-breed. I am entirely surprised your mate hasn't dumped you on the side of the road for being such an absolute moron."

Rin giggled, swatting his hand as he began tracing the inside of her wrist. "Don't be mean," she remarked, tugging the stone wall of his arms. "Shomaru, you need to let me go if I'm going to make dinner." She reminded him. The demon reluctantly released his mate, frowning when she skipped across the room to his step-mother and sister-in-law.

"Izayoi, would you take the dogs out?" Kagome asked cheekily, winking at Rin. Izayoi nodded.

"Certainly, Kagome." The woman turned on her husband and sons, shooing them. "Go on, outside with you. I don't want a repeat of last time, Inuyasha," she glared playfully at him. "Now get out."

Touga sighed, clapping each of his sons on the back. "Come on, boys, it seems I've once again been banished from my own home. It'd be best to do what they say, Inuyasha," he added when the hanyou opened his mouth to protest. He sighed, following Taisho out of the doors, with a reluctant Sesshomaru in tow. When all three males had safely exited the room, Izayoi turned back to Kagome and Rin, her menacing expression replaced by a crafty smile.

* * *

><p>"Normally the servants prepare dinner," She admitted bashfully. "But it's the chef's anniversary, so I told him to go home. That means that I actually get to use my kitchen without Taisho complaining."<p>

"Oh, that's fine, I don't mind cooking," Rin assured. "I usually do most of the cooking at my house, anyway, since my roommate is ever a bachelor." She let out a small laugh, remembering the last time Jakotsu had cooked for her on her 20th birthday. Long story short, their landlord hadn't been very happy about having to replace the oven, sink, overhead lighting, and various other appliances.

Kagome wagged a delicate brow evilly. "We have some things to discuss, Missy. From what I understand, you know nothing about inuyoukai, right?"

Rin flushed, her shoulders pinching forward. "Um, no." She admitted. "I mean, I learned the basics about them in my human and demon courses in high school, but other than that…" Rin trailed off awkwardly.

Izayoi clapped her hands on the young woman's shoulders, brushing a stray black curl away. "Honey, we'll tell you all about it."

"Are you serious?" Rin gasped, pausing of her stirring.

Kagome nodded solemnly. "And he threatened to kill him if he came anywhere near me ever again."

Izayoi laughed airily. "Darling, you should have Taisho tell you about the time Takemaru asked me to see a movie with him. The poor dear had the guts to do it in front of Taisho, and I do believe that the fact that he is from a distinguished family and a business partner of the Takahashi's that kept him alive."

"But why are they so possessive?" She queried further, pushing.

"Simple," Kagome dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Dogs are naturally possessive of anything close to them, as well as dominant. If there's another male within a mile that they can consider an opponent for their mate, it's their instinct to get all pissy, for lack of better word. Mates are the ultimate thing in an inuyoukai's eyes. They would do literally anything for their mates, if you try hard enough." Kagome paused, her eyes taking on an evil glint. "Which is how I convinced Inuyasha to adopt a kitsune. Shippo, by the way, is sleeping over at his friend's house-so I am willfully duty free for this evening." She sighed in relief, expertly slicing the basil.

Rin chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. "Sesshomaru growls a lot, what about that?"

"There are three different types of growls when it comes to inuyoukai," Izayoi instructed. "There's the 'You're not paying attention to me and I want you to' growl, the 'I missed you, dear' growl, and the 'I'm not happy Missy' growl. The first one is short, sharp and loud, and an inuyoukai will usually use it when you've been ignoring him for a while and he wants your attention. The second is sort of a purring, and it means that he's thinking about wanting to kiss his lovely girlfriend, and the third is low and rough and he'll use it when you've crossed the line or don't knowther male is getting too close to you."

She nodded, her eyes narrowing on the flour mixture. "Sesshomaru's been acting really weird lately, Izayoi, and I'm not sure why. He seems unnaturally tense, and distracted."

Izayoi and Kagome exchanged knowing looks, and Kagome sighed. Inuyasha had forbid her from telling Rin about Sesshomaru's most recent revelation. Really, the stupid dog was so irritating at times. And here was poor Rin, worrying that Sesshomaru was going to break up with her since he was acting like an insensitive jerk. What had she gotten herself into when she married into this family?

"Dearest, Sesshomaru's the CEO of a majour company that is still rising-somehow-and is currently ranked as the top real estate and architecture firm in Japan, possibly all of Asia. The man's entitled to an off day once in a while, and if I'm being honest, he's never taken one of his woman acquaintances to meet us before. The fact that he took you shows you're different to him." Izayoi winked at Rin, growing increasingly proud of her step-son. Rin was absolutely darling, the sweetest little thing she had ever met. The girl Sesshomaru had chosen was perfect, and there were oh so many possibilities for her when Izayoi wanted to dress her up…Maybe something pink….

"Izayoi? Izayoi?" Kagome waved her hands in front of her face, looking skeptical. She snapped back to attention, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, love, I just was spacing there for a moment." She looked down at the sautéed chicken, turning slightly to face Rin. "Rin, dear, would you hand me that white serving plate over there?"

"Sure!" She scampered over, grabbing the oversized dish and setting it down beside Izayoi. "Should I let the guys know that dinner is ready?"

Izayoi nodded, heaping the food onto the plate and slipping the dessert Rin had been mixing into the oven. The trio had made enough food to feed an army, Izayoi had learned in her years of feeding the three boys that three inuyoukai males eat the equivalent of an army. Oh, woe for the day that Rin learned how much Sesshomaru truly ate. She wouldn't be able to believe that a living being could consume that much.

* * *

><p>Rin traveled out of the massive kitchen and hurried towards the French doors that opened to the gardens. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were bickering, snarling at each other on the green lawn, and Touga was propped up against a tree chuckling.<p>

"If you two go at it, stay away from the roses this time. Izayoi likes those." He informed.

Sesshomaru crouched, and Rin's heart leaped. He looked wild, feral and sexy with his smooth muscles tensed and bunched. He had dropped the cool, formal façade he kept. His demon markings were growing jagged and cool, imperial golden eyes had shifted to a glowing blood red. Neither Inuyasha nor Taisho seemed to be concerned however, and when a breeze swept over the yard Sesshomaru's eyes shot to Rin. He straightened out of his crouch and the red receded, calming down.

"Rin." Sesshomaru acknowledged, giving her an odd look. He was expecting to see fear and worry etched across her features, not amusement and… was that lust? Sesshomaru smirked. But why wasn't she afraid? Was he, kami forbid, losing his edge?

"Dinner's ready, Izayoi wants everyone at the table." Rin informed, laughing as Inuyasha straightened out of his own crouch only to lose balance and topple to the ground. Touga rolled his eyes, striding forward and winking at Rin.

"It seems both my sons are clumsy fools, dear." He sighed. "Whatever shall I do? Come, I can't wait to enjoy the food you lovely ladies have prepared for us." Taisho offered Rin his arm, chuckling at the expression on his eldest son's face, and waltzed into the kitchen with Rin.

Sesshomaru growled, anger and jealousy piquing inside of him. He whipped around, his fist slamming into the nearest tree. The branches above quivered with the force of his punch, and Inuyasha watched with wide eyes. Alpha be damned, his father was crossing the line with this petty teasing. He would show him….

Sesshomaru stalked in after the couple, flitting into the already occupied dining room. His demon raged, confused and antagonized, before he caught himself in shock. What was this? He never lost control, certainly not in front of other people. But his hormones and feelings were sent into overdrive, having so recently found his mate. According to what his father had told him earlier in the week, he would be like this for at least don't knowther two weeks. The daiyoukai grimaced at the thought, catching Rin out of the corner of his eye.

They had gotten barely a second of free time together this evening, and he would have to resolute that. After the dinner, Sesshomaru would take Rin on the private tour of the family's sprawling gardens. Yes, that was an adequate excuse. And besides, the fountains looked quite romantic at night-lit up by soft yellow orbs placed in the water.

"Dinner!" Kagome sang, skipping in with a platter of food.

"Oi, wench, it took you long enough!" Inuyasha snorted, plopping carelessly into the nearest chair. Sesshomaru watched in amusement as Kagome skidded to a stop, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Inuyasha, step away from the table for a moment, would you?" She asked, her voice laced with venomous sugar. The hanyou's ears twitched, but he rose anyway, lifting a cautious brow.

"What is it, Kags?" Inuyasha asked, his cocky bravado vanishing and fear taking its place.

"OSUWARI!"

While Inuyasha face-planted onto the ground with an incredible amount of force thanks to those cursed sutra beads, Sesshomaru smirked. He could only thank Kami that Rin wasn't a miko and didn't know priestess magic.

"Kagome, dearest, try not to break another priceless antique this time," Izayoi called from the kitchen. Kagome blushed, nodding her head and mumbling an apology.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's golden eyes locked onto Rin, who was, to his immediate pleasure, staring directly back at him. There was a certain dark light in her eyes that he had seen thousands of times before, from nearly every woman he encountered, but none of them made his demon stir the way hers did. Ah, yes, despite the fact that she was merely a human, the demon mating instinct, when provoked, had the same lustful effect on the human that it did the demon. Lucky for Sesshomaru, Rin would be feeling just as lusty as him. He smirked again. All the evil things he could do….<p>

"Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice pulled him out of his reverie, and he noticed that the smile that was on his face was nothing short of a statistical grin. He carefully re-arranged his features into a stoic mask, acting as if nothing had happened.

"What is it?"

She smiled, the ends of her pink pouty lips curling upwards. "I love your family, really. Thank you for taking me to meet them."

He nodded, golden eyes roving over her features. Her hair was especially curly today, different than her normal loose waves. Was it because of the gusty October winds? It was colder today, shown in the slight pink tinge in her cheeks. Was his mate cold?

Sesshomaru growled in displeasure. He would fix it immediately if she was. Inuyoukai were incredibly dedicated to their mates, to the point where they would walk through fire if they asked them to.

"And your house, it's absolutely incredible!" Rin proclaimed, fluttering her hands for emphasis. "I can't believe you grew up here." Her expression froze for a moment as she realized something unbeknownst to Sesshomaru. An evil grin came over her face.

"Does that mean that those framed pictures in the living room were you as a baby?" She asked.

Shit. "Yes, they would happen to be so." He grimaced in disgust, making note to have a maid burn them when Izayoi wasn't paying attention.

"Kawaii!" Rin cooed, squealing in excitement. "Really? That is so adorable! And the huge fluffy white boa that you had wrapped around you in all of them? EEE!"

"When Fluffy was a pup, he named it Erick the Great," Inuyasha informed, plopping down in a chair beside Rin. The hanyou winked, digging a single clawed finger in his ear while he spoke. "He would take it everywhere with him, and once when Dad tried to take it away he threatened to kill him."

Rin looked between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha once. Twice. Then, she threw her hands over her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Y-you named it, w-what?" She managed between fits of smothered laughs. "That- that's, I-"Rin was cut off by another laugh, and Sesshomaru lowered a murderous glare at his damned half-brother.

"Of course I did not," he replied airily. "That imbecile half-breed speaks only nonsense; I advise you do not listen to him, Rin."

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed. "You better watch your back, you arrogant asshole, or I'll tell Rin-"

Touga appeared by his shoulder, and smacked the hanyou upside the head. Inuyasha promptly released a yelp of pain, flailing in his chair.

"What the hell was that for, old man?" He demanded, clutching his head and grimacing.

Touga flicked his claws nonchalantly. "It appeared there was a fly on your head. I have disposed of it."

Rin smiled at the bickering father and son, her heart softening. She could hardly remember anything about her family at all, but she had the feeling that they were much less…Violent, than the Takahashi's. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in a gesture Rin had become accustomed to, meaning he was aggravated.

"Everybody sit your rumps down before I use a less ladylike word!" Izayoi shouted, slapping her hands down on the table and sending a scolding look to her husband. Touga smiled, crossing to the chair at the head of the table and sitting gracefully. The rest of the table's occupants shuffled into their seats, all with varying levels of enthusiasm. When the fidgeting had quieted down, Touga raised his glass and smiled at everyone around the elegant porch table.

"Well, I would like to say, it's wonderful that Rin could join us today. And even better that she cooked for us recipe-challenged, so let me say a thanks to all of the women and that I hope you will join us every time we subject my son to one of these dinners." He winked at her, tilting his glass in Izayoi's direction before bringing it back and taking a long sip. "Let's dig in!"

* * *

><p>"Rin."<p>

The young woman's head whipped up at that familiar voice, and Kagome fell silent. Bright amber eyes bored into her own, deep and molten. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"Would you like to join me for a walk in the garden?" Sesshomaru asked smoothly, holding out a hand to help her up.

"S-Sure." Rin stuttered, her face colouring as she took his hand. He pulled her up, smirking as her felt her pulse speed up. It quickened even more drastically when he threaded her fingers through his, letting her know he had no intention of letting her go anytime soon.

His girlfriend was strangely quiet as they began down the pathway, concerning him. She had been talking with Kagome and Izayoi earlier-who, despite his wishes, were aware that he had chosen her as his mate-and after that she had seemed to be avoiding his eye. He nearly growled out loud. If the two human women had said anything to upset Rin, well, he would personally end their lives-with no care whatsoever to what his father or half-brother thought about it.

"Shomaru?" Rin blurted suddenly, pulling him to a stop in front of a fountain well into the gardens. Sesshomaru turned to her, surprised.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Thank you." Her features softened into something incredibly smooth and happy. "I haven't had this much fun at dinner in a while. I'm so happy that you took me to meet your family."

He quirked an eyebrow, confused, what was she upset about earlier? There was something else, the reason she was thanking him so feverishly for having time with his nauseating immediate relatives. What was her motive?

"Is there something wrong, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, bending down to cup her face in one of his clawed hands. His fingers spread wide over her cheek, nearly covering the entire span of delicate skin. One of his claws dragged down her cheekbone gently, softly scraping yet not piercing the skin. She shivered, momentarily losing her focus. Sesshomaru smelled the change in her scent, leaning towards a muskier, enthralling perfume that heightened his own senses.

"They-they're- I mean, what I'm saying is, you're really lucky to have them all." Rin cringed as that came out broken, scolding herself. The last thing she wanted was to take a pity journey with Sesshomaru, or for him to think she was locked in her past. She sighed. Really, you have to work on keeping stuff to yourself.

The daiyoukai across from her was currently incredibly confused. Yes, he could smell the sadness and slight embarrassment radiating off her, but he wanted to know what in the hell made it that way. The scent of her discomfort was killing his senses, for Kami's sake. "Rin," he said, trying to make his tone less sharp. "There is something that currently holds your attention. This Sesshomaru wishes to know what makes you so upset."

She smirked wryly. "That's right; I guess you can smell it, huh?" When he gave an affirmative nod, Rin sighed again and plopped down on the side of the fountain. He took a seat next to her, slightly suspicious.

"You know that I'm an orphan," she began, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Well, my parents got in a car crash when I was seven. They were on their way to pick me up from school, it was my last day and I was so excited….Everyone was in the car, all coming for me. My mom, my dad, my big brother, and my little sister. On the way, someone slammed into the car and sent it into a building. They were all, they were all killed instantly." She swallowed, pausing to take a deep breath.

"I was really young, so I don't remember them much. But the memory gets to me every once in a while. Today I was talking to my adoptive mom, Kaede, and it stirred memories. It's nothing much to worry about. I'll be fine, really." Rin sounded more like she was convincing herself than anything, and she stiffened when Sesshomaru didn't immediately reply. Was he bored with her story? Did she dare sneak a peek at his reaction?

And then the ground was gone from underneath her, and she was placed on a warm lap with hands circling around her center. Rin could only suck in a shocked breath before she found herself sitting on Sesshomaru's lap, his face wiped clean of its signature scowl-instead favouring a blank expression. He traced shapes on the inside her of her wrist in silence for a moment, ignoring the hyperventilating schoolteacher on his lap. Finally, when he did look towards her, it was only for a moment before he buried his nose in the crook of her neck and…. purred? Yes, that was the only description for what her boyfriend was currently doing. He was purring.

"Shomaru…" She trailed off when his entire chest vibrated with a low growl. Her head was too fuzzy to try and identify which one it was, but it sounded throaty and comforting and it made her insides feel suspiciously like jelly. Rin could only figure out that she felt safer in his arms than she had in a long time, and that every cell in her body tingled with the urge to kiss him. She swallowed the dryness in her throat and tried to focus, but the claws running up and down the length of her spine where not helping whatsoever.

Her lips tingled, begging for the familiar warmth of his. Whatever the demon was doing, it was driving her mad. She literally needed his lips. The thought made her blush, but she threw away the offending thought quickly. So close…

_Snap._

The sound of a twig breaking underneath someone's foot. Within seconds, Sesshomaru was standing beside Rin and glaring at a hedge across from them.

"Show yourself, half-breed, and you as well father." He hissed, baring his fangs at them. Four tall figures stood from behind multiple statues and bushes, all coming forward with shamed expressions on their faces. All except one, however. Taisho was positively beaming at Rin, his smile stretching wide across his face. He looked extraordinarily pleased with himself, and he turned and smiled at Sesshomaru as well, who coldly disregarded the show of affection.

"I would be much obliged if you would refrain from following me places, especially with Rin and when we mean to be alone. I will not have my father," he narrowed his eyes at Taisho, "or any others examining Rin and I in a private situation."

"SQUEEE!" Izayoi jumped on the taller demon, throwing her arms around his chest. "Sesshomaru!" She sounded incredibly excited.

Rin stood beside him, flushed to the very roots of her hair and embarrassed beyond belief at being caught, and wishing herself currently anywhere but in the circle of people.

Kagome was winking at her, Inuyasha was making a disgusted face, Izayoi was practically sobbing with happiness into Sesshomaru's shoulder, and Taisho was giving her an enlightened look that could only mean one thing. I'm so happy for you. It made her both overjoyed and nervous at the same time.

"Don't let him fool ya, Rin." Inuyasha said, jamming a thumb in Sesshomaru's direction. "Underneath that cold exterior, he's a big softie."

Sesshomaru, who had managed to pry Izayoi off of him successfully, growled at Inuyasha. "Silence, you dirty little half demon." He snapped.

"Oh yeah? Wanna make something of it, Sesshy?" He mocked, sticking out his tongue childishly.

"I will slice off that tongue of yours, and then along with it I will slice off your-"

"You get used to it after a while," Taisho informed Rin before Sesshomaru could finish his sentence. "Eventually, you forget altogether that they're trying to kill each other. It kind of fades into the background."

"Better get used to it," Kagome advised. "But don't worry. We can always watch a movie while Sesshomaru finishes with 'Yash."

"Finishes with?" Rin asked timidly, peering at her incensed boyfriend from under her bangs. "How long does it usually take?"

"Eh, maybe twenty minutes tops. So what do you want, Bridesmaids or Finding Nemo?"

She took one more look at the pair, which now seemed to be circling each other fatally, and turned back to Kagome.

"Finding Nemo."

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

Jolie: _Thanks love:)_

Strength in Numbers: _Yes they did... *sigh* only Sesshomaru and Rin lol! Thanks my lovely._

* * *

><p><strong>I have more updates coming this weekend...hopefully.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I've been neglecting this story for a while. So I'm here to update. I've had the plan for this chapter drawn out for quite some time, I've just been too lazy to actually sit down and type it. So please my loves, enjoy this update! Remember that I am writing this from my own ideas that I came up with now. It will be ending soon; I didn't have too much planned for this story so it will stop at the ten chapter mark. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kagome, come here really quick," Inuyasha called into the living room from the back door. "It's important."<p>

"Uh, sure," Kagome said getting up from her seat. "I'll be right back Rin. This shouldn't take too long."

"Mkay," Rin said turning back to the movie before her.

She continued to watch Nemo not paying any attention to the – rather loud – conversation over in the next room.

* * *

><p>"No," Kagome said folding her arms over her chest.<p>

"Oh Kami Kagome please don't argue with me," Inuyasha pleaded. "You know I don't like arguing now will you please just do this one favour for me? I'm not asking for much."

"No," Kagome repeated shaking her head. "I will have no part in this. You know I already don't want your bastard of a half brother mating with my best friend as it is. So no, I won't do it and you can't make me do it."

"C'mon Kagome please," Inuyasha whined like a little puppy. "You know I don't ask for much, I just want you to do this one little favour for me then I won't bother you ever again."

Kagome snorted rather unladylike, "Yeah right; you're going to ask me to do something for you sooner or later and this whole conversation will go out the window so the answer is still no."

"Fuck Kagome please," Inuyasha begged as he tugged at his ears. "The bastard apparently really likes the harpy so will you please just help me out this once!"

"Oh so my best friend is a harpy now; yeah I'm really going to help you out after that one, Inuyasha," Kagome said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "The answer is still no."

Inuyasha let his head bang against the wall he was standing near, "That's not what I meant, Kagome," this was said through constricted teeth.

"And exactly what did you mean," Kagome asked raising a brow as she crossed a leg over the other; her arms folded over her chest, "because harpy isn't exactly the nicest word in the dictionary ya know."

"Kagome would you just stop being difficult and do this one thing for me, please," Inuyasha tried again.

"But you know how I feel about Sesshomaru being with Rin," Kagome huffed. "He's a self-centered, egotistic bastard and I don't want Rin getting hurt."

"He's not going to hurt her because a.) I think he genuinely cares about her and b.) I'll kill him if he does end up hurting her so you have nothing to worry about," Inuyasha assured her, "Rin's not going to get hurt, Kagome."

Kagome huffed again, "You promise?"

"I give you my word," Inuyasha said with a small smile as he sat down in one of the chairs beside her. "So will you talk to her?"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it," Kagome said. She rolled her eyes at the grin on Inuyasha's face, "but I won't like it one bit."

"Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha said planting a kiss on her forehead before getting up again and heading out of the kitchen, "I owe you one for this."

"You owe me a few," Kagome called after him. "And I expect to be paid in full." She sighed as she let her head drop to the table; her forehead resting against the cool wood. "Oh man, I really don't want to do this. I would rather not tell her about the whole thing but then I'll have both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha after me. I'm so screwed right now."

* * *

><p>She let out a long, dragged out sigh as she sat there until she heard footsteps. Looking up, she saw Rin walking in.<p>

"Hey Kagome, movie's over, what's up," the young raven haired woman asked as she took a seat next to the elder woman. "What was the whole conversation with Inuyasha about?"

"It's a long story," Kagome said with a sigh as she let her head rest in her hand.

"I've got all night, so what's up, what's going on," Rin asked letting her elbows rest on the table and leaning into her hands.

"Well…" Kagome started as she gnawed on her lip. A few seconds passed by before she smiled, "You know what, how about I give you a complete rundown of everything tomorrow over lunch? How does Red Lobster sound?"

"Hmmm," Rin said tapping her finger to her lip, "Okay, but we have to go around oneish. I have to go grocery shopping for Jak and I tomorrow morning. We're totally out of food at the apartment."

"Great, one it is," Kagome said smiling. "Besides, I'm in the mood for some lobster anyways. We can go to that one."

"The one on Havanah," Rin asked.

"Yeah the one close to your apartment complex," Kagome said standing. "Meet me there at one."

Rin smiled as she jumped up like a bubbly teen, "I'll see you then!"

She turned and bounced out the kitchen to go find Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Rin smoothed the edges of her hair with the palms of her hands as she stood in front of the full body mirror that hung on her bedroom wall. Jakotsu whistled as he watched her before sashaying his way into the bedroom, "What's the occasion? Another date with that hot piece of ass you've managed to snag?"<p>

Rin laughed, "No, I'm going to lunch with Kagome. I won't be seeing Sesshomaru for a bit."

"And why is that," Jakotsu asked raising a brow, "trouble in paradise?"

"No," Rin said as she pulled on the waist belt that had been resting on the chair beside her. "He's leaving with his father and brother for some business meeting in New York. He called and told me about it this morning while I was at the grocery store this morning."

Jakotsu grinned, "Oh, I thought that he was on the market again. I'd give my left nut to be with a hottie like that."

Rin couldn't help but laugh at her best friend as she pulled her knee length leather heeled boots over her skinny jeans, "You wish and Jak; the acronym for that bit of information I believe is TMI!"

She picked up her red pea coat and pulled it on over her shoulders before brushing her hair out of the back. She turned and smiled before making her way to the door with Jakotsu following close behind her.

"Yeah well it's true," Jakotsu said as they headed down the hall to the stairwell. "But have a nice lurnch honey and make sure you get me some hot guys' numbers!"

Rin laughed as she stepped off the stairs and headed over to the door, "I'll be sure to do so."

She walked out, closing the door behind her before making her way over to her car. Pulling the driver's door opened, she stepped in and closed the door behind her. After quickly strapping herself in, she placed the keys in the ignition and started the car before backing out and heading off towards the Red Lobster.

* * *

><p>Rin arrived at the establishment ten minutes later before cutting the engine and stepping out the car. Closing the door behind her, she pressed the auto-lock as she headed towards the door of the building. Walking inside, she looked down at her wrist watch and noticed that she was five minutes early.<p>

"Hello ma'am," the hostess said with a smile. "Is it a party of one or more?"

"Party of two," Rin said with a gentle smile. "I'm expecting a friend. Her name is Kagome Takahashi."

"Alright, let's get you seated," as she pulled a menu out of the stand. She began walking towards the dining area, "Follow me please."

Rin followed the hostess to a small table that was meant for two people. She placed the menu down before turning to leave. Rin sat down in front of the menu after shrugging out of her coat and draping it across the back of her chair.

* * *

><p>Rin sat waiting for five minutes as she hummed lightly until the sound of footsteps reached her ears. She turned to see Kagome heading towards her with the hostess; a small smile on her face.<p>

"You're here early," Kagome said as she sat in the empty seat as the hostess placed the menu in front of her before walking away again.

"You know me," Rin said with a smile. "So what did you want to tell me last night?"

Kagome bit the inside of her lip as her eyes cast downward, _It's now or never._ "Well Inuyasha asked me to talk to you about something."

"About what," Rin asked tilting her head to the side. "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

_See, she's so innocent. This is the exact reason why I didn't want to do this. I swear if that bastard Sesshomaru hurts her, I'll gut him my damn self, _"About Sesshomaru."

Rin's head leaned further to the side as she looked at her best friend, "What about Sesshomaru? Is something the matter? Is it something bad?"

"Yes," Kagome instantly blurted out, "well, no, uh, it all depends on how you look at the situation. I myself don't like the idea at all."

"So what is it," Rin asked, "Because you're confusing the hell out of me right now."

"Sesshomaru wants to make you his, uh, mate," Kagome said casting her eyes downward again.

Rin's mouth fell opened before she fell out of her chair anime style. A few seconds ticked by before she finally pulled herself up and looked at Kagome, "What!"

"Inuyasha asked me to explain it to you before Sesshomaru could lay it on you and you'd have a heart attack much like I did when Inuyasha first told me," Kagome said then she thought about it. "That last line sounded very dirty."

Rin just laid her head on the table, "Oh boy."


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys can kill me later, I promise.**

* * *

><p>Rin had to lay her head down on the table for a little bit. She was going to become Sesshomaru's mate? Exactly when the <em>hell <em>had this come to pass? And when the hell did she agree to this? Hell, when has she heard about this little arrangement? She didn't remember but she was determined to figure it out. And he was going to tell her every single detail or he could kiss all dreams of making her his mate _goodbye._

"Rin," Kagome said making her look up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright; actually, no I'm not alright, I'm completely confused. But I'll be better when I talk to Sesshomaru about this and figure out when in the holy _fuck _he was going to tell me about this little detail in our relationship," Rin said rubbing her hand across her face. "Now, when exactly was it decided that I would be his mate?"

"Apparently last night but I'm pretty sure it happened a long time ago," Kagome said. "Now you never told me exactly how you two met."

"Well…" Rin said as she tried to recall the events of what happened that day over five months ago.

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru looped through the trees and around the park, scoffing at the children that were shrieking loudly next to weary looking parents. <em>Disgusting child_,__ he remarked as a chubby little boy smeared chocolate ice cream across his shirt. He snorted, and glanced down at the illuminated screen to change the song…_

…_And slammed headlong into a much smaller person than he._

_An elbow inserted into his lower abdomen as the figure crashed into him, and he grabbed the person to steady them but to no avail. They both crashed to the ground in a tangle of MP3 headphones and limbs. Sesshomaru hissed as he felt the pavement scrape across his arm, tearing the flesh._

_"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"_

_He looked down at the person lying on his chest. A young woman was pushing herself up, her hips straddling his momentarily. She brushed a long strand of dark, wavy hair out of her face. Large, brown doe eyes blinked at him guiltily. A pop song drifted out of her headphones, and she knotted together long, pale fingers and blushed, seeing as how her hips were placed on his, and jumped up. She brushed her hands on her black running pants and offered him a helpful hand._

_He conveniently ignored it, standing on his own. Her long-lashed eyes flickered to his arm, and she frowned._

_"You're hurt." Her eyebrows puckered, showing she was upset, and Sesshomaru felt the oddest urge to smooth out the crinkled brow with his thumb._

_He shook it off, cursing it. "I am fine. I am a youkai; it will heal within a few moments."_

_She shook her head stubbornly and clasped his hand, shocking him at the flood of warmth. She dragged him to the nearest park bench and sat down, pulling out a small cell phone-sized box that was hooked on her waist._

_"Sit down," she ordered. He raised an eyebrow at her tone. Who was this woman that took such a demanding tone with he, the Great Sesshomaru?_

_She sat down next to him, and his eyes widened fractionally at what she pulled out of the box._

_"You keep a first aid kit on you?" He asked incredulously. She glanced up at his tone and laughed. It was a soft, girlish giggle, and Sesshomaru found himself enjoying the sound of it immensely._

_"Nope, nothing huge; just a few band-aids and some cream for cleaning cuts. Hey, don't give me that look!" She remarked when he gazed at her as if she had three heads. She laughed again, leaning closer so that the same strand she had just brushed away fell over her delicate shoulder again. He breathed in her soft scent, cherry blossoms and river-water and pine needles. It was a delicious smell, and the sweetness of it matched her fine, crème coloured skin and contrasting black hair._

_"Okay, this might sting a little bit. You've been warned." She caught his eyes for a moment, and he found himself drowning in pools of chocolate brown. Sesshomaru frowned and mentally slapped himself before wiping all of the emotions from his face._

_"This is completely unnecessary. I am a full-blooded inuyoukai; it will heal in a matter of, __ahhh.__" He hissed slightly at the stinging sensation; his eyes momentarily turning red before reverting back to their golden colour._

_The girl rolled her eyes and dug through the little aluminum tin. "Hello Kitty or Strawberry Shortcake?"_

_He frowned at her. "You don't carry normal tan ones?"_

_She smirked wryly. "Come on, that would be boring."_

_Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine. Hello Kitty."_

_She giggled again and applied the band-aid with soft hands. He brushed them with his experimentally when she pulled away, and a slight pink blush stained her cheeks._

* * *

><p>Kagome burst out laughing, clutching at her stomach and the table to keep herself from toppling over. Rin buried her face in her hands when she noticed everyone staring at her due to her friend's gut busting laughter that reverberated through the entire restaurant, "Kagome, get a hold of yourself!"<p>

Once she managed to settle herself a little more, she looked up at Rin and wiped tears from her eyes, "You put a Hello Kitty band-aid on his boo boo. Ha! I thought I saw something that vaguely looked like that damn cat in his trashcan when I visited his office later that day. No wonder."

"You really find that hilarious don't you," Rin asked quirking a brow.

"You have no idea," Kagome said fanning herself with her hand. "Sesshomaru is the biggest hard ass that I have ever met and the fact that he actually let you put a fucking Hello Kitty band-aid on him is beyond hilarious. Oh that's so going on Facebook. My half brother in law Sesshomaru Takahashi was forced to wear a Hello Kitty band-aid after he ran into the woman that would later become his girlfriend during a morning run. Oh that will so get hits. And a couple re-tweets. I'll put it on Twitter too. And Tumblr. That will definitely get notes; and laughs."

She pulled out her cell phone and proceeded to post the shit.

"Kagome," Rin said snatching the phone out of her hands. "Can we just eat first then you can humiliate my boyfriend on the internet later?"

"Of course, of course," Kagome said taking the phone back and slipping it into her pocket.

* * *

><p>Rin returned to her apartment around three and noticed an estranged vehicle parked in front of her apartment.<p>

"Okay, so maybe Jak has a boyfriend over," she said getting out of the car and closing the door; making her way to the door. She fished her keys from her coat pocket and placed them into the lock, twisting it before opening the door. "Jak I'm home!"

She dropped her bag on the couch as she shrugged out of her coat and made her way up the stairs. "Jakotsu did you hear me? I'm home!"

"Why are you yelling," a sleepy looking Jakotsu asked as he walked out of his room.

"You didn't answer," Rin said walking over to her bedroom door. She opened the door still looking at Jakotsu, "I just wanted to make sure you knew I was here. I didn't want to scare you half to…" She stopped talking mid-sentence when she looked into her bedroom and saw Sesshomaru laying across the bed, shirtless, staring up at the painted ceiling, "Sesshomaru?"

He turned and looked at her, a smile on his face, "Rin."

"You sir have some explaining to do," Rin said wagging her finger at him. "Jak go back to sleep."

"Yeah sure," Jakotsu said walking away with a yawn.

"I thought you were supposed to be leaving?" Rin said recalling what he had told her.

Sesshomaru merely snorted.

Rin shook her head as she turned her back to Sesshomaru, her nose flaring before she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE! WHY DID I HAVE TO HEAR THIS FROM KAGOME! DAMMIT!"

Sesshomaru shook his head; he figured that she would freak out like that.

"Rin sit down and I will explain."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm horrible aren't I? I have ignored this story for months on end. But I re-read this chapter and made some changes. Chapter nine will be out soon. I haven't died, I promise. I've just been really into Bleach as of late. But don't worry. I haven't forgotten about all my IY readers, promise.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, hi, remember me? **

* * *

><p>The young woman twirled around happily as she picked up another one of her belongings, moving across the room to set it gently in the box that held her other possessions. Her roommate stood to the side, his arms folded over his chest as he watched the happy go lucky woman packing away her things so that they could be moved.<p>

"You're in an awful good mood," the dark haired man said grinning at the petite woman who stopped twirling for a second and looked over at him. "Happy about moving out of here and in with that delicious piece of ass of yours are you?"

"JAK!"

Wide brown eyes looked back at the man who snickered into his hand, "I'm just telling it like it is Rin. He is simply divine. If you didn't already have him, I'd definitely tap that. He's delicious."

"JAKOTSU!"

"What?" Jakotsu looked at the young woman, head tilted to the side slightly, "Did I say something wrong? I could swear I was telling nothing but the truth while I was talking. Sesshomaru is a gorgeous, sexy, simply ambrosial man that you could just–"

"Jak,_ please_," Rin said holding up her hands for him to stop. "That is my _fiancée_ you're talking about. _Can you not_?"

"Sorry, sorry," Jakotsu said holding his hands up in the defensive as Rin bent over to pack more of her things. "I'm just saying. You are a very lucky woman to have someone that hot. And you're officially taking him off the market. I'm so jealous."

"What do you mean," Rin asked sitting up and looking back at him again.

"The jealous part or…?"

"I mean taking him off the market," Rin said placing her hands on her hips, "I could swear he was already off the market when we were dating. He's been off the market for months now."

"I mean officially as in no one could even possibly dream of stealing him away from you now," Jakotsu said just as there was a knock on the door. "Have you two had sex?"

"I think we already established that, that is not a topic we will discuss, Jak," Rin said looking over her shoulder as she walked over to the door.

"Be careful honey you're going to run into the…" Jakotsu said just as she hit the door face first, "Door. I tried to tell you Rinny."

"Ow," Rin said rubbing her face before unlocking and opening the door to reveal Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, hi."

"Let me guess, you ran into the door again," Sesshomaru asked irking a brow.

Rin laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck before grinning, "Yes. I was talking to Jakotsu and wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and ran into the door."

"Hnn," the demon hummed before pushing her back inside, stepping over the threshold and closing the door behind him. "Has everything been packed?"

"Yep," Rin piped happily as she folded her hands behind her back. "I just finished putting away the last of it. Now all I have to do is tape the boxes and I'll be ready to go."

"Very good then," Sesshomaru said looking around the living room. "It is just as colourful as I remember it…"

"That's all my doing babes," Jakotsu spoke up, grinning happily. "I just remodeled in here not too long ago. Do you like it, sweet cheeks?"

"It is rather… interesting," Sesshomaru said a bit uncomfortable with the name the other man had called him by before turning to his fiancée, "You are ready, correct?"

"Mhm," Rin hummed before turning to Jakotsu, "You'll be alright here alone right Jak?"

"Rin I'm not two," Jakotsu said, placing his hands on his hips, "I can handle living on my own. You don't have to dot on me like my mother did when I first moved in here by myself," he sighed, remember how much his mother would call him just to check and make sure he was doing alright. "And remember, I did it before you moved in with me so I'll be fine."

"Alright, mind helping us bring the boxes out?" Rin said as she leaned over to pick one of the smaller ones up.

"Yes, the sooner I get you out of here, the sooner can walk around in the nude without a care in the world," Jakotsu said stacking several boxes on top of each other before picking them up. "Go, go."

"TMI Jak," Rin said before walking out the door with the box in hand.

…

"I have to run to the office, there seems to be a problem there yet again," Sesshomaru told her as they loaded the last of the boxes inside his penthouse apartment. "My assistant sent a text a few minutes ago. Will you be alright here alone?"

Rin looked up and smiled, "Mhm. I'll be just fine. You go do what it is you have to do and I'll continue to unpack then start dinner. How long will you be away?"

"Four hours, five at the most," Sesshomaru answered.

"That gives me time to cook and have everything on the table then," Rin said giving him a soft smile as she approached him, standing on her toes to softly kiss his lips, "I promise I'll be fine here by myself." He had opened his mouth to say something else before she silenced him with another kiss. "And you don't have to call and check up on me every thirty minutes. I won't get myself in trouble, I promise."

"Hnn," Sesshomaru hummed, stealing another kiss before nodding, "Very well. I'll possibly go for a jog afterward to blow off some steam before I return."

"Alright," Rin said turning away to start putting her things away, "Just don't run into any more human teachers and fall in love, kay?"

"Very funny," Sesshomaru said picking up his keys from the key bowl that sat on the end table next to the couch. "The only human teacher I ever plan on falling in love with is standing right here in my living room already."

Rin gave a rather large grin over her shoulder, "And it better stay that way otherwise I have a very flamboyant friend that will kick your ass over me."

"I highly doubt this," Sesshomaru said as he turned to walk out of the apartment. "I will return in a few hours."

"Bye, I love you," Rin said waving to him as he walked out the door.

He stopped a moment before looking back at her, "I love you as well."

And with that, he stepped out of the door, closing it behind him, leaving Rin to herself.

Placing her hands on her small waist, she took a breath, scanning the room that was littered with at least ten boxes, maybe more.

"Alright," she said clapping her hands together. "Let's get started. First, the bathroom."

She picked up the one of the smallest boxes labeled "Bathroom" before heading back to the master bedroom to get started.

…

Sesshomaru walked into the apartment to the sound of things tumbling out of place and the squeak of his fiancée who was probably buried under it all. Shaking his head, he moved to the kitchen to see his future bride on the floor covered in Tupperware containers and smiled slightly before speaking, "Rin?"

Again the raven haired woman squeaked before looking up and smiling meekly, "Welcome home."

"What have you gotten yourself into," Sesshomaru asked irking a brow.

"Uh, well," Rin said as she sat up, Tupperware containers falling all around her, "I was trying to reach that big bowl up there but I'm too short and well… everything fell out of the cabinet and on to me. And well, here I am."

Sesshomaru offered his hand to her, pulling her up from the floor before shaking his head again, "Perhaps I should re-arrange things so that you can reach them, hm?"

"Or get me a stool," Rin said pouting a bit because she was embarrassed, making him chuckle. "It's not my fault I'm not as tall as you are and can't reach. Hey don't laugh at me."

"It is amusing," Sesshomaru said. "And you made it quite impossible to laugh with your comment."

Again Rin pouted, folding her arms, "Just you wait; I'll get you back… someday. Somehow. I don't know how and when yet but I will get you back."

Sesshomaru irked a brow, "Is that so?"

"I have all the rest of my life to do so, so yes," Rin said smiling at him. "But in the meantime, let's eat. The food's getting cold and I'm very hungry. All that packing and unpacking has got me beat."

"Then come," Sesshomaru said picking up some of the containers of food. "I am quite famished myself."

Rin nodded, taking the other containers and heading to the table where 2 plates were already set. Together they placed them on the table before taking their seats, Sesshomaru pushing Rin in before joining her.

Once he was seated, Rin held her hands out to him as she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru's brow irked, unsure of what she was doing.

"We do have to pray," Rin said peeking at him before closing it again. "No eating until you pray."

Sesshomaru shook his head before placing his hands in hers. He would definitely have to get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've decided that the next chapter won't be the last chapter. I'll make the next one the announcement then after that will be the final, final chapter. So sorry for taking so long my lovelies but I totally lost my muse for this story.<strong>

**Anyways, incase you all didn't notice, there's a note on my page that speaks about a short project I'm thinking about doing. The title of the story is **_Don't Think They Know_**. The idea for this story is Rin, a young, small town girl, capturing the heart of Sesshomaru, the most sought after bachelor in Japan. While they're dating, everyone is trying to tell Rin that Sesshomaru isn't right for her and he'll only hurt her in the end. But Sesshomaru is actually trying to change his ways because he actually did fall in love with her. Hence the title **_Don't Think They Know_**. So if you're interested in reading this, let me know and I will definitely get started on it. The way I've worked it out, it'll be a 10 chapter story and I'll hopefully have it close to completed before I have to go back to school this fall and my writing time gets cut in half. Anyways, enough of my rambling, see you all next update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**4 Weeks Later**

* * *

><p>She continued to check her appearance in the mirror, smoothing the edges of her hair with the palms of her hands. Sesshomaru stood to the side, dressed in a red button up and black slacks, his blazer resting over his shoulder, the diamond cuffs of his sleeves undone to allow him a bit more freedom until they were to leave. He was waiting for her to finish getting ready so that they could leave for his company's anniversary party where he would be announcing their engagement to all of his collages. And she was stressing out about how she looked.<p>

He had tried to tell her that she looked perfect already but she kept insisting that something was off and that she needed more of this or more of that which was driving Sesshomaru to the brink of insanity. If this was what it would be like to let her prepare herself, he would hire a specialist specifically for her so that she didn't consume so much time trying to get ready.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called to his fiancée, "We're going to be late if you keep this up."

"Just a few more seconds," Rin said not taking her eyes off the mirror as she curled one last piece of her hair before chiming, "Done."

She stood, turning to look at Sesshomaru as she smoothed out her long red dress with a smile. "How do I look?"

"You look perfect as I've told you many times before," Sesshomaru said offering a light smile as he held his arm out for her. "Now, shall we be on our way?"

"Um, just a second," she said before she turned to pick up the jewelry set Sesshomaru had bought her specifically for this occasion. "Put the necklace on for me please?"

"Hnn," Sesshomaru hummed as he crossed the room, taking the necklace and placing it around her neck as she put in her earrings.

She checked to make sure her engagement ring was still on her finger. She had a very bad habit of taking it off whenever she was getting ready to go somewhere. Noting that it was indeed there, she tucked her arm in her fiancée's before they left the apartment together.

…

Rin fidgeted in the limo on the way to the celebration, a nervous look on her face. Sesshomaru, feeling every movement she made through the seat, glanced over at the beautiful dark haired woman that sat at his side. "Rin?"

"Ah, hm?" she hummed turning to look over at the silver haired man.

"You are fidgeting," Sesshomaru pointed out, "Are you nervous?"

Rin lightly bit her bottom lip, nodding just a bit, "A little. What if I don't make a good impression on your collages and cause a big mess for you?"

"That is nothing you should be worried about," Sesshomaru said taking her hand that held the engagement ring in his, rubbing his thumb against the large 10 karat yellow diamond. "You will capture all of their hearts, just as you have captured my own."

Rin couldn't help the large smile that spread across her glossed lips at his words before she nodded, her confidence restored, "Right. Thank you Sesshomaru."

"There is no reason to thank me for telling the truth," Sesshomaru answered, still holding her hand as he looked forward to see how close they were. They were already there, "We're here." He turned and looked at her again, "Just follow my lead."

Rin nodded, watching as the limo door was opened by the driver and Sesshomaru stepped out. Cheers were heard upon eyes falling on the beautiful man before he turned, offering his hand to Rin. She took it, stepping out of the limo before wrapping her arm in his. Together they walked down the red carpet, stopping briefly for photos to be taken before they stepped into the beautifully decorated building.

"It's beautiful," Rin whispered making Sesshomaru glance down at her.

"Hnn," he hummed as they walked through the room to where he had spotted his Father and Izayoi standing as well as Inuyasha and his wife.

"Ah Sesshomaru, Rin, there you are," Touga greeted, grinning at the happy couple as they made their way towards them. "We were afraid you would not show. Rin you look beautiful."

A slight blush crossed her features, as she gave a slight smile, "Ah, thank you Touga."

"And Sesshomaru you look as dashing as ever," Izayoi complimented.

"Thank you, Izayoi," Sesshomaru said. "You look beautiful yourself."

The elder woman smiled as she tucked her arm in her husband's again. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She glanced around the room, noting all the beautiful decorations that adorned the walls of the hall they were in as well as the blown up photos of the owner. "You have outdone yourself this time, Sesshomaru. I believe this will be one of the best anniversary parties you've thrown yet."

"Rin played a part in this," Sesshomaru answered gesturing to the woman on his arm. "Most of the decorations you see were her idea. As well as the photos."

"Then I assume we can expect more celebrations like this to come," Inuyasha spoke for the first time. "With you guys being an item and all."

Rin nodded as she took a glass of champagne from one of the servers that had passed her by, "I think I'll be doing the party planning from now on."

"Good," Inuyasha said teasingly as he glanced at his older brother who glared in return.

"Boys, play nice," Kagome said pulling at one of Inuyasha's ear lightly making him yelp.

"My ears are _very _sensitive Kagome," Inuyasha reprimanded as his wife let go.

"I know, that's why I grabbed it," Kagome said folding her arms over her chest.

"Why you…" Inuyasha grumbled, giving her his best glare.

It was ineffective.

…

Rin let her head rest on Sesshomaru's shoulder as they danced across the floor together, content with being in his arms. She felt the kiss he had pressed to her temple and smiled, her arms tightening around his neck ever so slightly.

"Are you enjoying yourself," Sesshomaru asked irking a brow as he glanced down at his fiancée who nodded. "Good. We will hold the announcement in a few moments, after this song ends."

Rin bit her lip as she tensed up, she didn't' know if she was ready for that just yet.

"There is no need to worry," Sesshomaru said when he felt her become tense.

Rin nodded, smiling up at him just as the song came to an end, "Then shouldn't we be on our way?"

"Hnn," he hummed, moving to tuck her arm in his as they made their way to the centre of the room.

Walking up the steps to the stage where the microphone was held, Sesshomaru released Rin's arm and silently asked her to stand a little ways off until he motioned for her, which she did. Taking the microphone, he spoke, "Thank you all for coming out and celebrating the five year anniversary of this company that many people have put every ounce of their strength into making it a success."

Claps around the room were heard from the audience before they died down again and Sesshomaru continued.

"Tonight I have a very special announcement to make," Sesshomaru said gesturing for Rin to move a bit closer.

She did, coming to stand directly at his side.

"As of several weeks ago, I am now engaged to be married to this beautiful woman," Sesshomaru said gesturing to Rin.

Once again everyone fell into applause.

"So get used to seeing her face," Sesshomaru said, giving a slight, rare smile. "She will be here for a long while to come."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished. One chapter left then this baby is DONE. Finally. Anyways, reviews are love.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, yes, remember me? I finally was able to finish this chapter so here you go. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Ow"<p>

"Dammit Rin will you hold still?!"

"Maybe if this didn't hurt so damn much I could!"

"You moving is what's making it hurt so damn much, idiot."

"Ow, stop pulling so hard!"

"Just one more…" _pluck. _"Got it."

Rin rubbed the palm of her hand against her eyebrow, trying to massage the tender skin from all the plucking that Jakotsu had just finished doing.

"Take a look," Jakotsu said holding up a mirror for the bride-to-be to look. "Now you can't say I didn't do a fabulous job. They don't call me the Fabu Starfish for nothing."

Her brows creased together, glaring at the redness of her forehead where he had been plucking, "But couldn't you have done that a little gentler? My face is all red now Jak. I don't want to walk into my wedding looking like a tomato."

"They won't even be able to notice," Jakotsu said as he went to grab his make-up bag. There was the sound of rummaging before he turned holding several different types of make-up and applicators. "Because I'm nowhere near done. And we still have over three hours before the wedding starts. Your face will go back to its normal colour before then. When I finish with you, you're going to look like Beyoncé… fierce girl."

"Jak… what…?"

"Hush now," he said grabbing her face, "And let the fabu starfish work his magic."

Her lip curled downward, a glare marring her features at her overly flamboyant friend. He was being… very weird today. Not that he wasn't weird before, but now he was just taking it to the extreme.

…

"And voila! We're all finished," Jakotsu chimed about an hour later, leaning back to admire his handy work. "Oh Rin my darling you look so beautiful. So full of life. So youthful on this day of your wedding to the hottest piece of ass in all of Japan."

"Jakotsu have you been drinking," Rin asked as she admired the work her friend had done in the mirror. "You're acting weirder than usual today."

"Maybe I've had a few too many shots of Patron this morning and it's still fucking with my system," Jakotsu said innocently as he batted his eyelashes in that annoyingly cute way he had always done whenever he was trying to get his way with something.

"That would explain a lot," Rin said placing the mirror down as she stood. "Now help me into my dress will you?"

"Oh no, no, no, no," Jakotsu said pushing her back into her seat. "Hair first then we put you in that fabulous dress that you picked out. How much did it cost anyways? I'm thinking about getting one like it when I get married sometime in the future. Ah," he looked up dreamingly as he clasped his hands together. "What I wouldn't give to be a beautiful bride."

"Jakotsu you are really scaring me right now," Rin said eying her longtime friend. "Will you just help me with my hair so I can get into my wedding dress and get married within the next hour and forty five minutes please?"

"Right, right," Jakotsu said returning his attention to the raven haired bride. "Starfish is sorry."

"Will you stop calling yourself that please," Rin asked glaring up at him from the corner of her eye. "It's freaky and a little disturbing that you would think of yourself as a fabulous starfish of all things."

"Because starfish _are _fabulous Rin darling," Jakotsu said picking up his trusty comb.

"You are no longer allowed to have liquor, period," Rin grumbled.

…

"Oh my gosh," Kagome chimed when she walked into the holding room and saw the bride to be. "Rin you look amazing! Nice work Jak. I knew I could count on you to make her look good for tonight."

"Again, they don't call me the Fabu Starfish for nothing," Jakotsu said as he gathered all of his belongings and put them away. "Besides, I couldn't have my girl looking a hot mess dot org on her wedding day to one of the finest pieces of sex the world has ever seen."

"Yes, talk about my husband-to-be like I'm not sitting _right here_ listening to every disturbing word you've said," Rin said sarcastically as she turned to eye her friend that had mysteriously changed into a long pink dress, each side and the arms made of a black sheer fabric. There was also the hint of a bra stuffed with who knows what creating a size C cup bust for him. His hair was also spiked upward; different little trinkets hanging from the strands matching the shiny necklace he wore around his neck. Rin's brow twitched. How long had she not been paying attention to the flamboyant male? This was way worse than the lime green pimp suit he originally was going to wear. Complete with cane, disco shoes, and a fuzzy hat. "Jakotsu… what the hell… are you wearing? Have you been in my closet again?"

"Kami no Rin," Jakotsu replied with a wave of his hand. "I bought this off Amazon a week ago. I knew you'd disapprove of my lime green suit so I bought this as a backup. How do you like it?"

"I still disapprove, that's what I think of it!" Rin half shouted. What the hell was Jakotsu thinking, going to her wedding dressed like that? He was bound to confuse a few men… and women that would be there that didn't know him. And there were going to be _loads _of people he didn't know there. People who worked with Sesshomaru would be there, his family would be there… _Someone kill me_. "I'd rather you wear the pimp suit."

Jakotsu scoffed, "It was not a pimp suit. It was an embodiment of me. And girl you know I don't have a pimp bone anywhere in my body therefore there is no way that was a pimp suit. And besides, I like the dress. I may be able to snag one of those nice rich guys to wine and dine me tonight at your wedding. Sesshomaru has a lot of friends in high places that will be here tonight. C'mon Rin, let me also find my chance at happiness."

Rin sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples. Sometimes, he was just way too much for her and made the young raven haired female wonder why she even became friends with him in the first place. But then she remembered it was because he was who he was. That's why they became friends.

"You are so lucky you're my friend," Rin said blowing at her bangs. "Fine you can wear the dress. But none of that Fabu Starfish stuff, understood? Kagome, I'm counting on you to make sure that he doesn't destroy my wedding."

Kagome laughed, shoulders shaking up and down as she nodded, "You can count on me."

"I'm so screwed," Rin murmured as she turned away to admire herself in the mirror.

…

"When is this thing going to start," Inuyasha huffed as he looked at the watch on his wrist. "It feels like we've been standing here for hours waiting. And according to my watch we still have another thirty minutes before show time."

"Then how about you shut up and go make yourself useful somewhere," Sesshomaru grunted, not even bothering to look up at his half-brother from his place on the window seat. "I'm sure someone can find something for you to do."

"Just because today is your wedding day Bastard, doesn't mean you can talk to me any way you want to," Inuyasha retorted as he shot a sharp glare in the elder silver hair's direction. "And what the hell did you mean by make myself useful? I'm plenty useful you bastard."

"You have a very limited vocabulary, don't you Inuyasha," Sesshomaru asked, finally turning to look at the younger male. "Because you seem to be quite fond of using Bastard. Shall I send you back to grade school so that you may learn a few things?"

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled, folding his arms over his chest as he turned to leave the other alone. "Boy I hope this day goes by quickly before you turn into even more of a primadonna. I'd really hate to see what you're like when you're on your period."

There was a distinct wiz through the air before something made of glass smashed against the wall just inches away from Inuyasha's head. A shit eating grin curled the hanyou's lips as he turned to look back at the elder male. "Gee, I always knew you had an attitude problem but I never thought you'd actually throw a temper tantrum and break things that don't belong to you. What, did I strike a nerve?"

"I suggest you go find somewhere to make yourself useful before I rip you to shreds," the groom hissed as he reached to pick up yet another object to hurl at his best man.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Inuyasha said throwing a lazy wave over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "Just make sure you change your tampon before show time."

Something else hit the wall just as he ducked out the room and closed the door behind him. He snickered when he heard the irritated murmurs drifting through the wooden barrier before he walked away in search of Kagome to ask about the progress.

…

"And… boom! You're all ready baby cakes!" Jakotsu happily announced once he had gotten the veil situated perfectly on her head. "Sesshomaru isn't going to be able to resist you. I would suggest that during the reception after the cake cutting and whatnot you two find a closet and get it on. Because darling, I doubt he'll be able to restrain himself for too much longer after the ceremony when he sees you. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets a hard on while you're standing at the altar."

Kagome half choked, half spit out her champagne she had been sipping on when she heard what Jakotsu said before breaking out into full on laughter. "Jakotsu, stop it right now! I could have died because I choked on my champagne. Not okay!"

"What, I'm telling nothing but the truth!" Jakotsu protested giving his best innocent look.

"What time is it," Rin sighed, leaning back in her seat as she gently massaged her temples. These two were way too much for her sometimes. "Please tell me that we're close to show time."

"Yup," Kagome said looking down at her watch. "It's ten minutes till you're on. Which means Jakotsu you need to get out there and take your seat while I go make sure all the bride's maids are ready to get a move on. You, Rin, are going to sit here until Inuyasha comes to get you to walk down the aisle."

Rin nodded, jumping for joy on the inside. At least she would get a little bit of time to herself to gather her nerves before she walked out there and became Mrs. Sesshomaru Takahashi.

"I'll see you when you get out there," Jakotsu called to the raven hair as he was pushed out the door by the other woman that had been present before she was left alone.

She took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror. "I can do this. This is the day I've been waiting for, for my entire life. It's my wedding day and nothing is going to ruin that."

…

The last ten minutes before show time passed quickly before Rin heard a knock at the door. Gathering herself, she stood from her seat, grabbed her bouquet, and made her way to the door. She was greeted by the sight of Inuyasha and all the bride's maids accompanied by the groom's men.

"Ready to go squirt," Inuyasha asked as he offered his arm to his half-sister-in-law. "Hope so because there's no backing out of this now."

"I'm more ready than I've been for anything in my life," Rin said wrapping her arm in his before they heard the queue for the start. She watched as the pairings before her walked arm in arm into the chapel, taking a deep breath. It was almost time.

"Alright, you're on," she heard Inuyasha murmur before they were walking forward and through the doors as well.

She walked down the aisle gracefully, trying not to focus on all the unfamiliar faces that decorated the room, deciding that the petals on the floor were more interesting. Her stomach was doing flip flops, nose dives, everything anyone could think of; that's how nervous she was. It wasn't until she made it to the altar and she placed her hand in Sesshomaru's that she had calmed down somewhat.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the union between this man and this woman," the priest said gesturing to each of them, "Who are happily stepping into the next stages of their lives together in the bliss of holy matrimony."

A light applause accented by a fake cry that could have been no one but Jakotsu was heard throughout the church, which made Rin sigh in exasperation. She had asked him not to go over the top today just for once. But did he listen to her? Of course not. He was, after all, dressed in a damn pink dress with sheer sides for Kami's sake. That should have been her first clue that he wasn't going to uphold his promise he had made her several weeks ago. She'd have to kick his ass for that later on. For now, she just had to focus on making it through her wedding.

"But before we get to that," she heard the priest say. "I would like to invite Touga Takahashi, father of the groom up to say a few words on the couple's behalf."

Rin internally groaned. She had forgotten just how long weddings lasted. And her shoes were killing her feet from just standing there. _I told Jakotsu we should have gone with a shorter heel._

…

She stood there for what seemed like hours as more and more people stepped up to say a "few" words on the couple's behalf. She honestly felt like she was ready to fall asleep before she finally heard the priest clear his throat to speak again.

"Now that we have heard from everyone who wanted to bestow their blessing on this marriage," he started before looking over at Sesshomaru. "Do you Sesshomaru Takahashi, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," came Sesshomaru's reply with no hesitation.

"And do you, Rin Maruyama, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

There was an affirmative nod of her head before she spoke, "I do."

"Please bring the rings forward," the priest said gesturing to the young ring bearer who was probably hired since no one either of them knew was young enough to do it. He did so, holding the pillow up for the couple before the priest spoke again, "Your vows. Sesshomaru, you will start."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, picking up the beautiful diamond band before he spoke as he slipped said wedding band on her finger, "I, Sesshomaru, take you, Rin, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of Kami, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"And now for you, Rin," the priest said gesturing to the beaming woman.

Gently she took the wedding band in nimble digits before sliding it on his ring finger, "I, Rin, take you, Sesshomaru, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us until death do us part."

"Now that your words of love and devotion have been spoken," the priest said holding up his bible. "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

It took mere seconds for Sesshomaru to lift the veil before he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own. A loud applause rang out behind them as the two released each other to take a breath, smiles adorning both their lips.

"I love you," came the soft whisper from the small woman as she stared into his eyes.

"And I love you as well," the male whispered before taking her arm in his and walking down the altar and through the aisle.

* * *

><p><strong>And done. You all have no idea how much of a pain in the ass this was for me to write. I have no muse whatsoever for this story. I literally had to force myself to sit down and write this. The story just lost it's appeal to me. But now it's over and I don't have to worry about it anymore. It's definitely not my best work but hey, at least it's something.<strong>


End file.
